Les Amours Potteriens
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: RECUEIL REOUVERT — Vivre l'amour est une chose merveilleuse, trouver une personne avec qui partager qui l'ont est. Ce sont leurs premiers pas sur ce chemin tortueux, leurs joies, leur bonheur, leurs déceptions... Parce qu'aimer et être aimé en retour, ce n'est jamais simple, mais toujours une bonne expérience.
1. Amélia et Cho

**Chapitre 1 : Amélia et Cho**

C'était un jour qui ne ressemblait ni vraiment à l'été, ni vraiment à l'automne. Au matin, il avait fait froid et gris. À midi, le froid, qui avait transi les habitants de Bradford jusque-là, avait fini par pousser les nuages au loin et le soleil avait fait son apparition. Bientôt, le vent s'était calmé et on avait commencé à étouffer de chaleur. Il n'y avait pas que la météo pour se moquer des hommes, les arbres aussi semblaient rire, c'était un étrange crissement lorsqu'une légère brise agitait leurs branches les plus hautes. Certains étaient nus alors même que d'autres s'étaient parés de vives couleurs vertes, et certains aguichaient le regard par leurs feuilles aux couleurs chaudes, se déclinant de l'or au pourpre.

Amélia s'était installée à Bradford pour suivre un mari, qu'elle avait retrouvé un jour dans les bras d'un autre. Un matin, il s'était envolé. Elle s'y était fait peu d'amis, et aurait largement préféré se loger à Londres, pour être parmi ses proches. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait auparavant. Elle traversait à présent la place pour se rendre sur la terrasse d'un café où une jeune femme brune venait de lui faire signe. Elle avait rencontré Cho par hasard, en se promenant dans la ville, un soir. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu la magie en elle, c'était rare ici, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer chez elle, dans son petit appartement vide. Elles avaient donc passé la soirée à discuter et à faire connaissance. À présent, elles se retrouvaient très souvent après avoir terminé leur journée de travail. Il n'y avait pas autant de sorciers à Bradford qu'à Londres, du moins en apparence seulement. Le transplanage avait ceci de bon qu'on pouvait vivre là où on le désirait, même au fin fond des Highlands, et toujours aller où on voulait en un instant.

Là où elle voulait aller, justement, c'était dans son petit appartement aujourd'hui. Tout était devenu très différent et il ne lui semblait plus si vide, ni si froid, car elle y était rarement seule. Elles ne restèrent pas longtemps à la terrasse du café, et Amélia trouva rapidement un prétexte pour que Cho la suive jusqu'à une ruelle un peu isolée. Elle n'eut plus qu'à passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre elle. Cho ferma les yeux.

Et ne les rouvrit que dans l'appartement qui lui était devenu si familier. Amélia commençait déjà à lui retirer ses vêtements. Cho aimait cela. Jamais aucun autre amant n'avait été si passionné avec elle, ni si bon pour elle. Bientôt, il ne lui resta plus que ses sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche. Ils dévoilaient sa peau qui brûlait sous le regard ardent de sa partenaire. Cho attira son visage à elle, et se laissa aller.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 466

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [B13] (Personnage) Amélia Bones (min. 300 mots)

\- Les 50 drabbles : Amélia B. / Cho C. (max. 500 mots)


	2. Dumbledore face au yéti

**Chapitre 2 : Dumbledore face au Yéti**

Il lui sembla avoir entendu un bruit. Le vieil homme parcourait cette immensité de glace où seul le bruit de ses pas et le tumulte du vent venaient s'immiscer. Et pourtant, il aurait juré… Non, le vent. Ce n'était que le vent. Il resserra autour de lui ses capes sur lesquelles ces maudites bourrasques tiraient. Il était gelé, il rêvait de sa chambre, d'un lit aux draps déjà chauds, et contre lui… Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste pour rendre le rêve un peu plus tangible avant de le laisser disparaître.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une énorme bête blanche le fixait de toute sa hauteur. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un yéti ! Et Hagrid n'était même pas là ! Il leva sa baguette sans grande conviction et commença à jeter des sorts. Il n'était pas concentré, il en avait marre de ces foutues boules de poils ! Quand bien même il pourrait être chez lui, avec…

Son esprit se perdit encore, et s'égara loin des sorts et de la puissante magie qu'il magnait. Celle-ci s'emballa, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit la _boule de poils_ beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de lui. Contre lui. Et qu'elle l'embrassa.

Le choc passé, une explosion de magie pure envoya la créature au loin. Dumbledore ne prit même pas la peine de jurer, de pester ou de maudire qui que ce soit, il transplana. Jamais il n'en parlerait.

.oOo.

Il se faisait maintenant les cent pas devant son bureau. La porte-gargouille le fixait avec étonnement, et finit par lâcher le mot de passe. Peu de gens savaient qu'il y avait deux mots de passe, en fait. La statue s'abaissa dans le sol, emmenant le Directeur vers ses quartiers. Il estimait qu'il n'y avait que lui et une autre personne à le savoir, et les précédents Directeurs de l'école. Peut-être qu'eux-mêmes avaient partagé cette intimité, mais il ne tenait pas à savoir.

« Bonsoir Albus, fit une voix douce. »

Elle était là, bien sûr. Il sourit. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Tu reviens du grand nord ? demanda-t-elle en riant. »

Il grommela dans sa barbe, maudissant enfin ce yéti sur quelques générations, et chassa la neige à moitié fondue de ses bottes.

« Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver où ce foutu volatile peut bien bouder.

\- Tu avais parlé d'une grotte…

\- Oui, mais en Sibérie ! »

Elle se blottit contre lui, cachant son visage dans ses robes.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est parti, fit-elle.

\- Fumseck est un phénix, c'est jaloux ces bêtes-là… »

Bientôt, ils iraient se coucher. Elle passerait la nuit à coller son corps chaud contre le sien. Ils ne partageaient rien de plus dans ces moments-là, du moins rien de physique. Il était trop vieux pour ça. Mais elle lui apportait beaucoup : l'espoir d'être bien plus qu'un vieil homme.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 494

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [A03] (Mot) yeti (min. 300 mots)

\- Les 50 drabbles : Albus D. / Lily E. (max. 500 mots)


	3. En quoi ?

**En… quoi ?**

« Ron, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il avait redouté cette phrase depuis la première fois qu'elle avait dit l'aimer. Il avait redouté ce moment où elle se rendrait enfin compte qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

« Quelque chose me manquait, tu sais. Nous manquait, et... commença Hermione.

\- Il ne me faut pas grand-chose, répondit Ron, juste du sommeil et un ventre plein... »

Elle allait le quitter quand même pensa-t-il. Elle lui fit signe de se taire.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Il ne réagit pas.

« De presque deux mois. »

Non, toujours pas.

« Tu te souviens de cette soirée de gala où nous avait traîné Harry ? Non ? »

Il fallut deux jours à Ron pour comprendre et digérer la nouvelle, retrouver Hermione et lui sauter dessus comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 142

Participation au marathon d'écriture de Maliae : "Il ne me faut pas grand-chose, juste du sommeil et un ventre plein"

Défis d'écriture de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : [Drabble Tag] Ron / Hermione (il apprend qu'elle est enceinte)

50 drabbles : Ron / Hermione

Défis Anniversaire : Ron Weasley le 1er Mars


	4. Ce doux ronronnement

**Chapitre 4 : Ce doux ronronnement**

Pattenrond faisait sa sieste sur un coussin confortable dans la grange. Hermione et Ginny s'affairaient autour de dudit coussin, le siège avant d'une épave de Combi Volkswagen.

« On a terminé les réparations du moteur, et des freins magiques, commença Ginny.

\- Et aussi de la rouille et de l'invisibilité… »

Elles échangèrent un regard, et Pattenrond ouvrit timidement un œil pour les voir tourner la clé de contact. Le moteur rugit.

« Ce sera le cadeau parfait pour l'anniversaire de papa ! Il va adorer ! fit Ginny.

\- Oui, et surtout on aura coiffé tous les mecs au poteau sur ce coup-là ! »

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un high five de victoire.

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 109

"Atelier Drabble 21/02/2018" du Collectif NoName : _voiture._

"Défi 50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Hermione G. / Ginny W._

"Concours Super 2000" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Ecrire sur un objet magique_.

"Drabble Tag" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Hermione G. / Ginny W. (Pattenrond doit être présent)._


	5. Quidditch

**Chapitre 5 : Quidditch**

Le printemps s'installait timidement à Poudlard. Il faisait encore très froid dans le Parc, et une brume timide s'élevait du lac. C'était comme si cette année, l'école était trop sombre ou trop froide pour permettre à la moindre chaleur de s'installer entre ses murs.

Dean et Seamus résistaient à l'ambiance morose, et bravaient vaillamment le vent froid qui soufflait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils portaient fièrement leurs uniformes de Gryffondors et s'acharnaient avec les souaffles, s'imaginant en plein match contre Serpentard, détruisant la défense adverse méticuleusement.

« Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan ! Descendez immédiatement ! hurla Alecto Carrow. »

C'était comme si cette année, chaque moment chaleureux devait être anéantis.

« Je t'en fais la promesse, mec, avait-il murmuré, on reprendra l'entraînement là où on en était quand cette école sera enfin nettoyée. »

.oOo.

Dean et Seamus se serrèrent chaleureusement dans les bras. Ils n'avaient pas cru cela possible. Les ténèbres avaient étouffé leurs espoirs de survivre à nouveau tout cela, et pourtant ils étaient bien de nouveau sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Le château de Poudlard était toujours visible à l'horizon, mais ce n'était déjà plus qu'une ruine, inondée par la lumière d'un soleil d'été.

* * *

 _Merci à T'hy'la pour m'avoir aidé à corriger ce texte !_

 **Nombre de mots : 199**

Participation à la Nuit du FoF du 02/03/2018, condition : « promesse ».

Participations aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Drabbles Tag [Dean T. / Seamus F. (Quidditch)] 50 Drabbles [Dean T. / Seamus F.]

Participations aux défis de The Golden Snitch : [Challenge] Through the Universe [129 - Perihelion — (settings) spring, summer] pour Tawartet, Uagadou.

Merci à Amaras pour son soutien et sa bêta.


	6. À travers les jalousies

**Chapitre 6 : À travers les jalousies**

Pansy traversait le Parc de Poudlard avec appréhension. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le château, elle fuyait la guerre. Elle se souvenait juste d'un puissant sentiment d'impuissance, elle s'était sentie perdue. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire le moment venu, elle n'avait pas su choisir son camp. Au lieu de prendre les armes, elle avait fui. Elle avait refusé de choisir, et avait laissé son destin décider pour elle.

Pansy s'était juré de ne plus jamais être aussi faible. Elle avait travaillé dur depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais laissé son destin se mettre en travers de son chemin… Mais aujourd'hui elle avait à affronter les démons de son passé. Elle devait affronter la Directrice McGonagall pour obtenir le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

.oOo.

Pansy se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard. Du moins, si on lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, c'est ce qu'elle répondrait. Elle suivait le Professeur Granger, en charge de l'enseignement de la Métamorphose, de la Maison Gryffondor et Directrice adjointe.

La jalousie était la kryptonite de Pansy. Elle avait beaucoup donné pour arriver là où elle en était maintenant, Professeur à Poudlard, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un d'autre qui avait réussi un peu mieux qu'elle.

Elle suivait souvent Hermione. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être pour la coincer à la première erreur commise, pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas si parfaite. Peut-être pour découvrir le secret de sa réussite... Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle avait commencé à la suivre.

Elle avait juste vu un soir, à travers les jalousies de la fenêtre son appartement de fonction, la Gryffondor traverser le Parc de Poudlard et s'approcher de la lisière de la forêt interdite. La première réaction de Pansy avait été de dévaler tout Poudlard pour suivre Hermione.

.oOo.

Pansy profitait doucement du soleil dans le Parc. L'année était presque finie et elle corrigeait ses copies tranquillement. De temps en temps elle jetait un coup d'œil à la silhouette sombre qui trempait ses pieds dans l'eau du lac. Évidemment, Granger avait déjà terminé toutes ses corrections d'examen. Pansy avait forcé la porte de ses appartements quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait tout fouillé, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun Retourneur de Temps. Elle avait même monté tout un plan pour vérifier qu'elle ne le portait pas sur elle à ce moment-là, mais en vain. Elle avait juste failli se faire repérer, pétrifiée devant le spectacle de ce corps nu sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Elle avait longuement détaillé les courbes de sa rivale, et s'était perdue dans cette contemplation, avant de fuir laborieusement.

« Tu sais Pansy, cria Hermione, plutôt que de m'observer de loin, vient donc avec moi ! Je ne mords pas ! »

* * *

 _Merci à T'hy'la pour m'avoir aidé à corriger ce texte !_

 **Nombre de mots : 468**

Participation à la Nuit du FoF du 02/03/2018, condition : « kryptonite ».

Participations aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Drabble Tag FM [Pansy P. / Hermione G. (se passe dans le parc de Poudlard)] 50 Drabbles [Pansy P. / Hermione G.] Concours de points [A (21) (Émotion) perdu]

Participations aux défis de The Golden Snitch : [Challenge] Through the Universe [056 - Ejecta — (character) Pansy Parkinson] pour Tawartet, Uagadou.


	7. Victoire amère

**Chapitre 7 : Victoire amère**

Entre eux, depuis le début, c'était Roméo et Juliette. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir, quand ils avaient joué ensemble pour la première fois. Jusqu'à ce que Bill remarque Draco, et que Draco remarque Bill. Leurs mères étaient en consultation pendant ce temps : même cabinet, pas même Medicomage.

Les mots amers avaient mis feu aux poudres d'une constitution génétique inaliénable, prompte à la querelle.

.oOo.

Scorpius était de retour au manoir après sa première année de cours. Le moral de la famille n'était pas au beau fixe, mais il pouvait faire avec. Ses amis luis manquaient, être enfant unique et vivre dans un Manoir immense avait quelque chose de particulièrement déprimant. Il savait déjà que son père n'approuvait pas ses fréquentations : qu'il soit ami avec le fils d'un Potter était révoltant, mais qu'il fraternise en plus avec des Weasley était odieux.

Victoire était celle qui lui manquerait le plus. Elle était proche d'une grande sœur, pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour lui et s'intéressait à lui alors qu'elle était en cinquième année, mais c'était ainsi. Elle avait la patience d'écouter les autres et la force de les soutenir. Il l'admirait pour ça, et se sentait faible en comparaison.

Lui écrire ne serait jamais suffisant pour compenser la perte de sa présence chaleureuse.

.oOo.

Elle avait un prénom si doux, si beau. _Victoire_. Seulement, chacun de ses anniversaires était teinté de l'amertume du souvenir, le voile du chagrin s'étendait à jamais pour sa famille sur le 2 mai. Ils étaient déchirés entre la joie et la tristesse, et Victoire ne pouvait rien changer à cela. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, elle n'avait jamais _fêté son_ anniversaire.

Cette année, la date fatidique tombait pendant les vacances de printemps et Victoire allait pouvoir fuir sa famille tourmentée. Elle avait reçu un hibou de Scorpius le prévenant quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle était invitée à passer deux ou trois jours au Manoir. Elle était ravie.

Bien sûr, Bill et Fleur ne comprenaient pas. Ils toléraient tout au plus, Scorpius était bien ami avec son cousin Albus, elle pouvait être amie avec lui. C'est juste qu'ils ne l'encourageaient pas, ils voyaient toujours cela comme quelque chose qui s'effriterait avec le temps. Victoire refusait d'y croire.

« Scorpius ! tonna Draco, outré »

Victoire n'avait pas fait un pas dans le hall d'entrée, qu'elle sentait déjà le disque rayé en revenir au même point habituel.

« Tu nous as juste dit que tu voulais inviter _un ami_ , fit Astoria.

\- J'ai laissé penser, répondit Scorpius. »

Victoire sentait que son charme naturel ne suffirait pas à détendre l'atmosphère, elle était impuissante, déplacée.

« Le dîner est à dix-neuf heures trente, annonça simplement Draco avant de se retirer. »

Astoria le suivit. « Je vais le raisonner, amusez-vous bien. »

Victoire prit simplement Scorpius dans ses bras, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'on ne voit jamais un Malfoy pleurer. Elle pouvait seulement l'entendre.

* * *

 _Merci à T'hy'la pour m'avoir aidé à corriger ce texte !_

 **Nombre de mots : 495**

Participation à la Nuit du FoF du 02/03/2018, condition : « constitution ».

Participations aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 100 Couples [Victoire W. / Scorpius M.] 50 Drabbles [Victoire W. / Scorpius M.] Concours de points [A (24) (Émotion) déchiré]

Participations aux défis de The Golden Snitch : [Challenge] Through the Universe [002 - Ablation — (setting) Malfoy Manor] pour Tawartet, Uagadou.


	8. Perdre un ami

**Chapitre 8 : Perdre un ami...**

Il ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait atterri dans sa cahute. Ou plutôt, il ne se souvenait pas comment, ni pourquoi ils avaient commencé à discuter et à s'entendre vraiment. L'enterrement de Dumbledore avait eu lieu le jour même, et les yeux de Sybille étaient encore plus bouffis et globuleux que d'habitude.

Elle leva sa tasse de thé : « Perdre un ami comme lui... C'est un peu comme devenir orphelin. »

Hagrid resta silencieux. Albus avait cru en lui dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie, et il l'avait aidé comme jamais personne d'autre quand il s'était retrouvé seul.

Il devinait sans problème que ce devait être aussi le cas pour Sybille. L'habitude des animaux lui donnait quelques méthodes d'approche psychologique du sorcier. Sans Dumbledore, ils n'avaient plus ni lumière ni bienfaiteur.

« C'était un homme bon, je suis convaincu que sa mort n'aura pas servi à rien. »

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 153

Marathon d'écriture de Maliae : Quand on perd un ami, on devient orphelin _._

"Défis 50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Sybille T. / Rubeus H._

"Drabble Tag" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Sybille T. / Rubeus H. (sans alcool)._

"Défi anniversaire" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Sybille Trelawney._


	9. Interdits et Forêt

**Chapitre 9 : Interdits et Forêt**

Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il fuyait exactement. Poudlard était derrière lui, c'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Les choses avaient dégénéré cette année, il devait tuer Dumbledore. Parfois, il aimerait juste ne pas avoir à vivre sa propre vie, et disparaître de la surface de la terre semblait être le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Cette journée avait été la cerise sur le fondant au chaudron. Potter l'avait attaqué avec un sort de magie noire, l'avait presque tué, et pouvait se pavaner comme le fier petit lion qu'il était, exhibant cette fille de traître à leur sang. Merlin devait vraiment le hait…

Cherchant un peu de paix en son âme, il marchait dans la forêt. La soirée commençait à peine : il avait tout son temps et rien d'autre à faire que de sombrer dans son propre désespoir.

Pourquoi Potter s'en tirait toujours si bien ? Pour la chance et le hasard étaient toujours de son côté ? Même ses erreurs devenaient des victoires, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui, un Basilique géant, quelques professeurs fous, et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Draco savait qu'à chaque fois que son père posait les yeux sur lui, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour avoir un tel lâche en guise d'héritier. Seul dans la forêt, Draco pleurait sa colère et sa frustration.

Un craquement retentit derrière lui. Dans un mouvement rapide, sa baguette était dans sa main, et son dos contre un arbre.

« Qui est là ? » Bien sûr, il n'eut aucune réponse. « Répondez à la question, ou montrez-vous, et je baisserai ma baguette, continua Draco.

\- Remus Lupin. » L'homme sortit des ténèbres, les mains bien en évidence, étalant son impuissance. Les larmes coulaient encore sur le visage de Draco. « Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

\- Tout comme vous. La Forêt Interdite est dangereuse, répliqua Draco.

\- C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Je te mets au défi de trouver plus dangereux qu'un loup-garou affamé. »

Draco abaissa sa baguette et se laissa tomber au sol. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais montrer sa faiblesse, mais il ne se sentait déjà plus un Malfoy. Son père le haïrait bientôt, c'était certain.

« Je sais que ça va sonner mièvre, mais j'ai connu un garçon exactement comme toi, il y a bien longtemps. Il portait un fardeau trop lourd pour son âge et a dû faire face à des choix impossibles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez au passé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Draco, curieux.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est plus un garçon aujourd'hui. »

Lupin s'assit à côté de Draco.

« Nous devons tous faire des choix, la vie est ainsi faite. Et nous faisons tous des erreurs, apprendre est ainsi fait.

\- Taisez-vous, on dirait ce vieux fou, Dumbledore.

\- C'est juste que tu n'es pas le premier à pleurer seul dans cette forêt. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je me rapproche de toi ? » Draco haussa simplement les épaules, mais aussitôt, il fut attiré dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « On peut trouver la lumière dans les ténèbres. Tu peux chercher et trouver de l'aide en ce monde, Draco. »

C'est bien plus simple de pleurer quand on a un rassurant où enfouir son visage.

* * *

Je remercie encore une fois Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour la merveilleuse bêta qu'elle a faite sur la version anglais originale de ce texte, et qui m'a grandement aidé pour le traduire en français.

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 553

"Drabble Tag" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Remus L. / Draco M. (dans la forêt interdite)._

"Concours de points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : A32 – (action) pleurer _._

"50 Drabble" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Remus L. / Draco M._

"Défis Anniversaires" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Remus L._

"Through the Universe" du forum The Golden Snitch : 003 - Accretion — (feeling) anger.

"T'is a figure of speech" du forum The Golden Snitch : C'était la cerise sur le fondant au chaudron.


	10. Le seul qui importe

**Chapitre 10 : Le seul qui importe**

Pansy était prête à faire beaucoup pour sa Maison. Serpentard avait toujours été décrit comme froide, une maison où l'amitié n'existait pas et où seul régnait un système d'alliance. Ce n'était là qu'une demie-vérité, puisque les deux avaient toujours coexisté. Amitié et alliance étaient la même chose, aux yeux d'un Serpentard.

Pansy avait entendu dire que le Professeur Trelawney donnerait 20 points au prochain élève capable d'accomplir une divination « correcte ». Elle avait dû prendre des cours de pédagogie avec Snape pour dire une chose pareille. Ainsi, Pansy s'était mise en quête de récupérer ces 20 points.

Elle avait arrangé une entrevue avec le « Gang des Médiums » : les jumelles Patil et Lavande Brown. Elles étaient actuellement dans la bibliothèque, essayant de prédire quoique ce soit.

« Je sens quelque chose, dit Padma. » Elle resta pétrifiée pendant quelques instants, avant de parler d'une voix rauque. « Toi qui aimes une personne. Il sera tien un jour, si tu te demandes pourquoi il aime cette autre. C'est ainsi que tu pourras conquérir son cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu racontes n'importe quoi ? demanda Lavande.

\- Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? répondit Padma. »

Pansy les jugea, dubitative.

.oOo.

Le jour suivant, elle était de retour à la bibliothèque, à travailler sur une dissertation. Ou du moins, elle essayait. Padma l'avait fixée pendant tout ce temps, pendant tout le temps de la prophétie. Elle lui était destinée, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle avait développé des sentiments pour Ronald Weasley. C'était clair pour elle, mais elle avait gardé cette information bien loin de son cœur et de son esprit. Elle était de sang-pur, et lui n'était qu'un traître à son sang. Et un Gryffondor. Et elle pouvait quand même l'avoir.

Donc, pourquoi aimait-il tant cette Granger, hein ? C'était une sang-de-bourbe… Mais aussi une sorcière brillante. C'était une Gryffondor brave et dévouée une lectrice passionnée et elle avait toujours les meilleurs résultats.

Pansy prit note de tout cela, et redoubla d'efforts pour terminer sa dissertation.

.oOo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Pansy ? interpella Daphné. »

Elle était complètement concentrée sur la tâche de métamorphoser une boîte en carton en une étagère en bon bois solide. Quand sa magie opéra avec succès, Pansy se sentit fière. McGonagall l'avait félicitée la semaine dernière. Elle prit ensuite soin d'ordonner sa partie du dortoir jusqu'à ce que tous ses livres soient rangés sur les étagères. Elle déballa le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu le matin même de sa mère et plaça encore plus de livres sur les étagères. Ce n'était pas encore assez.

« Tu as donné ta langue au Fléreur, Pansy ?

\- Pardon ? Oh, non… je me demandais juste quand allait être organisée la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Je pensais que tu passais tous tes week-ends à travailler, maintenant. Tu travailles toujours ces derniers temps.

\- En effet. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de livres. »

Son amie la fixa.

« Pourquoi lis-tu autant ? Je veux dire, n'y a-t-il rien de plus ennuyeux ? »

Pansy sourit simplement, et prétendit que tout cela n'était que pour la gloire de Serpentard.

.oOo.

L'année était enfin terminée, et Pansy était de retour chez elle.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! » Sa mère avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Je voulais te dire qu'on a reçu deux hiboux pour toi au petit-déjeuner. »

Pansy se sentait ensommeillée. Elle avait dormi pendant toute la matinée. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir autant depuis une éternité. Sa mère lui tendit les lettres.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu t'es fait des amis à la dernière minute ? Ton père en a entendu parler du père d'une de tes amies. Des Gryffondors ?

\- Tu sais, le monde a changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Et oui, des Gryffondors. »

Pansy ouvrit les lettres. La première disait qu'elle était bien diplômée de Poudlard, et qu'elle avait obtenu tous ses A.S.P.I.C.s, avec trois-quarts d'O et un quart de E.E. Elle était un peu déçue, alors même que sa mère était folle de joie. L'autre lettre venait du Comité de Lecture Sorcier. Ils avaient reçu tous ses carnets de notes, et tous ses sortilèges de lecture, et ses marque-pages magiques étaient parfaits… Elle allait recevoir le prix Magique du « plus grand nombre de livres lus par un sorcier ou une sorcière ».

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, absolument. »

Pansy attira à elle du papier et de l'encre, et renvoya aussitôt sa réponse. En plus d'une note pour le Terrier.

« Je vais devoir me rendre à Londres Vendredi, avec quelques amis.

\- Des Gryffondors ?

\- Des Gryffondors, confirma Pansy.

\- Y aurait-il un garçon derrière tout ça ?

\- En effet. »

Madame Parkinson reconnaissait là la fourberie de sa fille.

* * *

 _Je remercie Alana (slythrclw-shdwhntr-46) pour m'avoir aidé à faire la correction de la version anglais, originale, de ce texte. Elle n'est en aucun cas responsable des erreurs qui ont pu se glisser dans cette traduction._

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 816

Ce texte est écrit pour "La nuit du FoF" du 02/03/2018 : _Medium_.

"Les records de Pain d'Epice" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Pansy Parkinson a obtenu le record du plus grand nombre de livres lus._

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _A41 – (Dialogue) "N'y a-t-il rien de plus ennuyeux ?"_

"Le challenge des 100 couples" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Pansy Parkinson / Ronald Weasley._

"Through the Universe" du forum The Golden Snitch : _043 - Cosmogony — L'histoire se passe dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard._

"T'is a figure of speech" du forum The Golden Snitch : _"Tu as donné ta langue au Fléreur ?"_


	11. Les contraires sont semblables

**Chapitre 11 : Les contraires sont semblables**

Severus Snape était habitué à vivre dans le Ténèbres du malheur et de la honte. Sa vie entière n'avait jamais été qu'une dichotomie du mal et du pire. Le destin se jouait de lui comme un chat jouerait d'une souris, il avait le vain espoir de s'échapper de ses griffes, mais savait que tôt ou tard, il finirait entre ses griffes, ou dans sa gueule.

James Potter était habitué à vivre dans une douce joie pérenne, un univers de bonheur et d'opulence inaliénable. Sa vie entière avait toujours tourné entre ses succès et ses plaisirs. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil une seule fois pendant sa nuit de noce, et pas seulement parce qu'il était occupé à prouver charnellement à sa femme qu'ils étaient enfin liés l'un à l'autre. Il avait pensé son avenir, sa maison, sa carrière, leurs enfants… Et il n'y avait plus rien de tout cela.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis Halloween. Voldemort avait violé toutes les protections de la maison des Potter. Il avait vaincu James sans lever le petit doigt, le tenant, impuissant, en son pouvoir.

« Tu es un valeureux sorcier de sang-pur, et ça me fend l'âme de devoir répandre ton sang sur le plancher. Mais tu es un traître et tu m'as affronté bien trop souvent pour obtenir ma clémence, avait susurré le mage noir à sa proie. Je vais te laisser assister au meurtre de ta femme et de ton fils avant d'en finir avec ta carcasse inutile. »

James avait été horrifié. Toutes les nuits, il revoyait ce visage fou et menaçant. Il revoyait ce sortilège de malheur frapper la femme de sa vie. Il ressentait encore l'horreur de voir ce monstre se tourner vers son fils, impuissant, et finissait immanquablement en larmes. Il avait autant de pouvoir pour lutter contre ses cauchemars qu'il en avait eu pour sauver sa famille.

Ironiquement, son fils lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait délivré le pays tout entier de la menace du terrible sorcier. Mais par la même occasion, il n'avait fait que prolonger l'agonie et la torture de James.

Deux mois, à entendre et à voir Lily à chaque instant, seulement pour se rappeler avec plus de cruauté qu'elle était partie pour toujours, et pour se retrouver à parler seul, dans le vide de _leur_ nouvelle maison. Deux mois à vouloir se consoler auprès de ses amis… mais l'un deux était mort et l'autre l'avait assassiné, les avaient trahis tous. Il ne lui restait plus que Remus… mais il était dans un état bien pire encore que le sien.

James "fêtait" cet anniversaire au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait prévu de passer la nuit à se bourrer tranquillement avec du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Une silhouette sombre s'installa à côté de lui.

« Ça m'étonne presque que tu ne sois pas en train de faire la fête quelque part, entouré d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices, _Potter._ » Ce ton cassant était reconnaissable entre mille. « La même chose, Tom ! continua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _Snivelus_ ?

\- La même chose que toi. »

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 509

Ce texte est écrit pour le forum "Yaoifr" avec pour thème : _Les contraires sont semblables_.

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _E1 – Écrire au sujet de James Potter qui survit à sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort_

"Défis anniversaires" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : James Potter, le 27 Mars

"Défis 50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : James P. / Lily E.


	12. Maraudeurs

**Chapitre 12 : Maraudeurs**

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore, tous les quatre ? demanda Lily.

\- On n'a rien fait, répondit prestement Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

\- Vos cernes. On dirait une horde de goules. »

Les Maraudeurs grognèrent dans une coordination parfaite, ils étaient tous aussi maussade. La pleine lune durait encore jusqu'à ce soir, et ils étaient tous crevés. Passer la nuit à crapahuter dans la forêt, et passer ses journées en cours avait quelque chose d'exténuant.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient rassemblés dans le parc de Poudlard pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques du Professeur Brûlopot. Mais la voix enjouée du Professeur ne suffisait pas à déterrer les quatre Gryffondors. La leçon du jour portait sur les Augurey, il y en avait quelques-uns dans des nids aux abords de la forêt interdite.

« Le cri de cet oiseau n'est peut-être pas à votre convenance, du moins il ne l'est pas pour la plupart des sorciers, et l'Augurey porte donc le fardeau. Cependant, c'est toujours un animal que vous pourrez trouver dans une animalerie magique ! Nous allons donc apprendre aujourd'hui comment prendre soin d'un Augurey. »

James regardait avec horreur Snape être félicité par le Professeur pour avoir simplement réussi à faire sortir le timide oiseau de son nid et l'avoir nourri avec une abeille morte. Son effroi s'intensifia quand il vit Lily se tourner vers lui, faire quelque pas dans sa direction, et commencer à discuter en souriant. Il lui sembla au bout de quelque instants, alors que les deux _amis_ discutaient badinement, que Snape essayait de faire rire Lily. Il pouvait entendre les échos de leur discussion et des faibles tentatives du Serpentard. James vit rouge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un immense cerf sortit des bois et fonça sur le pauvre Severus Snape, toutes cornes dehors. Il le poursuivit à travers tout le parc, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre Serpentard se retrouve sur les berges du Lac Noire, avec une seule échappatoire. Il fut chargé sans merci par la bête féroce jusqu'à être précipité dans les eaux bouillonnantes du lac.

L'animal chargea ensuite au hasard les élèves, et échappa sans problème aux sortilèges envoyés par le professeur, avant de retourner paisiblement dans la forêt.

Lily lança un regard méchant à Sirius, Remus et Peter, en train de ricaner pendant qu'au loin, Hagrid repéchait péniblement Severus.

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 398

Ce texte est écrit pour l'atelier d'écriture à dés de Maliae (je crois), avec les dés suivants : Abeille ; Colère ; Bulle.

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _A12 – (Mot) "Cerf"_

"Défis anniversaires" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : James Potter, le 27 Mars

"Défis 50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : Severus S. / Lily E.


	13. La main secourable de Fred

_**Attention :** Ce texte possède un contenu érotique mettant en scène deux hommes._

 **La main secourable de Fred**

Fred et George occupaient le Terrier depuis qu'ils avaient fui Poudlard. Les cris de Molly et les regards suppliants d'Arthur n'y changeaient rien : ils passaient leurs journées à étudier et travailler plus que jamais, plus que ce qu'ils avaient jamais imaginé pendant leurs études. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance pour que leur rêve se réalise, après tout, et ils ne comptaient pas la laisser filer.

L'été avait commencé, et avec cela les vacances. La famille était au complet dans la demeure et les nouvelles d'un monde en guerre arrivaient tous les jours.

.oOo.

Harry réussit à rester en position, tout droit et ne se tenant que sur ses mains pendant une bonne minute. Il faisait même le pitre pendant ce temps, et Ron et Ginny le regardaient faire avec étonnement. C'est l'avantage de grandir entouré d'enfants moldus, on développe des capacités _magiques_. Fred le regardait de loin en souriant. L'agilité d'Harry avait tous été son point fort au Quidditch.

.oOo.

Fred rentrait tard dans sa chambre au Terrier. Il entendait des bruits suspects émanant d'une porte entrouverte, ce n'était pas une chose rare dans une famille de six garçons... Seulement c'était Harry qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le ray de lumière. Fred observait sa main montrer et descendre lentement sur son sexe, ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres écartées. Il n'aurait pas dû être là...

Des gémissements et des murmures s'échappaient d'Harry. Fred entendit son nom prononcé dans la pièce. Plusieurs fois.

Fred poussa la porte, et Harry s'arrêta en le voyant.

« Je peux peut-être te donner un petit coup de main ? »

Fred ferma la porte derrière lui et vint se coller contre le brun, avant de se saisir de son sexe et de continuer à le branler langoureusement.

« C'est à toi que je pense. Tous les soirs... avoua Harry. »

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose que lui fit avouer Fred avant l'aube, et son seul orgasme de la nuit.

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 110

Marathon d'écriture de Maliae : _"C'est à toi que je pense"._

"Défis Anniversaire" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Les jumeaux Weasley sont nés le 1er Avril !_

"Défis 50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Fred W. / Harry P._

"Concours de Points" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _A (31) (Action) faire le poirier._


	14. La main secourable de George

_**Attention :** Ce texte possède un contenu érotique mettant en scène deux hommes._

 **La main secourable de George**

Harry ne craignait rien, ni les Dursley, ni les mages noirs, ni les professeurs fous comme Ombrage, Quirrell ou encore Lockhart, ni le seigneur des ténèbres, ni les loups-garous ni Severus Snape.

Mais même là, il devait s'avouer qu'il ressentait une certaine appréhension.

George lui avait fait cette proposition indécente quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient portaient toujours le seuil des derniers événements et Harry avait presque était surpris, voire choqué, de ce que lui avait murmuré le rouquin à l'oreille.

Il avait fallu des explications, de ce que voulait Georges, de ce qu'était prêt à faire Harry, et il avait finalement accepté : "D'accord, mais je veux mon lit et ma couette pour ça." Il était hors de question de faire une telle chose dans l'une des chambres du Terrier, il aurait été mortifié à chaque fois qu'il verrait la maitresse de maison. Et pour cette histoire de couette, c'est surtout qu'il allait avoir besoin de soutien et de réconfort pour traverser cette... épreuve.

.oOo.

Un soir, George rejoignit donc Harry au Square Grimmauld. L'ambiance était peut-être un peu étrange, mais ils mangèrent et discutèrent tranquillement. Harry devenait une vraie pipelette sous le coup de l'inquiétude, qui lui tordait l'estomac.

George réussit à le rassurer par-dessus le dessert, mais cette appréhension tenace revint à la charge devant la porte de la chambre.

Ils finirent nus dans le lit tous les deux, et Harry mentirait en disant que cela ne s'était encore jamais produit. Il avait mis du temps à accepter de vivre normalement après la guerre, mais quelques hommes avaient partagé sa couche depuis.

Cependant, ce que voulait George, ça ne s'était bien encore jamais produit. Il attira à lui bouteille de lubrifiant et commença à jouer avec l'intimité d'Harry d'une main paresseuse, tout en le caressant de l'autre et en lui murmurant des beautés à l'oreille. Quand son partenaire fut tout à fait détendu et suffisamment étiré, Georges chuchota : "Alors, Harry, te sens-tu prêt à accepter ma main ?"

Harry gémit, oui il le voulait. Georges recommença son jeu de patience, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoncé en Harry jusqu'au poignet. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, tout comme le petit brun. Il venait de réaliser son fantasme le plus cher et son partenaire n'était déjà plus que gémissements et suppliques, au bord de l'orgasme.

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 110

Marathon d'écriture de Maliae : _"Je veux mon lit et ma couette."._

"Défis Anniversaire" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _Les jumeaux Weasley sont nés le 1er Avril !_

"Défis 50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _George W. / Harry P._

"Concours de Points" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : _A (19) (emotion) appréhension._


	15. Teddy et la Tortue

**Teddy et la Tortue**

Ginny prenait son temps, elle étendait tranquillement le linge dehors en regardant les garçons jouer dans le jardin. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fatigue trop, elle était enceinte

Elle n'avait pas voulu connaitre le sexe de l'enfant. Elle préférait ignorer si son destin était d'avoir encore un fils. Teddy était venu passer quelques jours à la maison. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant, et puis ça permettait à Andromeda de se reposer et de profiter d'un peu de temps libre pour prend soin d'elle. La vieille femme avait beaucoup à faire avec ce petit garnement.

Harry sortit de leur maison et serra le ventre rebondi de sa femme entre ses bras. Il adorait sentir la peau de son vendre distendue sous ses doigts, et la pensée qu'en dessous se trouvait un petit être fragile lui donnait sans cesse envie sourire. Il aimait contempler sa petite famille.

« Il ressemble tellement à son père, murmura Harry.

\- Oui, mais il est encore très jeune. Il garde toujours précieusement les photographies que tu as pu lui donner de Remus. Il les a même amenées avec lui.

\- Je me souviens à quel point les photographies de mes parents ont pu être importantes pour moi quand j'étais jeune, répondit simplement Harry. Je me demande juste à quoi Teddy ressemble vraiment. Je veux dire, tu sais qu'il est métamorphomage… Est-ce qu'il fait exprès de changer son apparence pour ressembler autant à Remus ? »

Teddy, James et Albus jouaient dans le jardin, à l'ombre des arbres. Dans quelques mois, Teddy ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard et le couple s'était mis d'accord avec Andromeda pour lui acheter un animal de compagnie. Le garçon avait choisi une petite tortue, qui gambadait actuellement entre les trois garçons.

« C'est vrai que Teddy ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'une potion…

\- Il va être le roi des Gryffondor quand il va arriver à Poudlard, fit Harry avec fierté.

\- Oh non. » Ginny ricana. « Ce sera un Poufsouffle.

\- Tu paries ? sourit Harry.

\- Deux mois de corvées.

\- Tenu »

Ginny regarda Harry donner un coup de main aux garçons. Le jardin était envahi par des doxys cette année, et l'une d'entre elle avait essayé de mordre Albus. Teddy s'occupait du petit garçon, et James de la tortue, pendant qu'Harry capturait la petite créature magique.

« Merlin, je vous en supplie, si vous avez vraiment existé un jour, faites-en sorte que ce soit une fille, murmura Ginny. »

* * *

Nombre de mots : 415

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _B9 – (personnage) Teddy Lupin._

"50 Drabbles" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Harry P. / Ginny W._

"Défis Anniversaire" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _L'anniversaire de Teddy Lupin, en Avril._


	16. Je te laisse partir

_Je te laisse partir_

* * *

Minerva était installée dans _son_ fauteuil. Le feu la réchauffait, mais elle avait toujours froid. Elle tenait dans ses mains une photo de feu son maris, le charmant Elphinstone Urquart. C'était un homme tellement adorable, et ils avaient été tellement heureux… mais leur mariage avait tragiquement été réduit à une poignée d'années.

Elle soupira. C'était il y a déjà quinze ans…

« Je te laisse partir, murmura-t-elle. »

Un petit coup raisonna depuis la porte. Elle laissa la photo sur le fauteuil et alla l'ouvrit. Le Professeur Slughorn se tenait là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Êtes-vous prête pour sortir, Minerva ?

\- Bien sûr, Horace. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots : 110**

Participation à l'Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName du 21/02/2018, condition : utiliser le mot « réduit ».

Participations aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Drabbles Tag [Elphinstone Urquart / Minerva Macgonagall (En Ecosse)] 50 Drabbles [Elphinstone Urquart / Minerva Macgonagall / Horace Slughorn] Concours Super 2000 [008 : Minerva Macgonagall / Horace Slughorn], Défis anniversaire [Horace Slughorn].


	17. Lunaire

_Lunaire_

* * *

Remus avait souvent essayé de comprendre ce qu'il était. Etait-il un homme ou un loup ? Il avait envie de croire qu'il était comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge, que tous les camarades qu'il croisait dans les couloirs de l'école partageaient la même vie que lui. Mais ce ne serait jamais le cas, car il était le seul à devoir se cacher de la pleine lune, à devoir se cacher de tous.

Il avait essayé de lire tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les loups-garous, il voulait comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses, il ne lui restait plus qu'à vivre à travers tout ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Sirius croise son chemin. Il l'avait fait sursauter, l'avait distrait de ses lectures, et lui avait simplement chuchoté.

« J'ai remarqué. Je sais ce que tu es. Je t'aime comme tu es. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 152

Pour l'Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName (20/04/2018) : utiliser le mot lunaire.

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, "100 façon de dire "Je t'aime ": J'ai remarqué.


	18. Croire

_Croire_

* * *

Severus avait connu et su gérer nombre d'émotions dans sa vie. Il avait perdu Lily si souvent que son cœur avait été brisé bien longtemps avant qu'il ne la perde à jamais. Il avait été manipulé par Dumbledore, alors qu'il lui avait donné tellement. Il avait tout donné à cet homme, il lui avait laissé sa vie, Severus avait choisi de devenir son pion, presque son esclave dans cette guerre. Et on lui avait seulement menti, il avait été trompé… Il avait protégé Harry Potter pendant toutes ces années pour rien.

Et pourtant, il restait une dernière chose. Dumbledore avait été le seul à lui avoir jamais dit : « Je crois en toi. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 115

Pour l'Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName (20/04/2018) : utiliser le mot coeur.

Pour « The Golden Snitch », « Through the Universe » : Severus Snape

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, "100 façon de dire "Je t'aime ": Je crois en toi.


	19. Dumbledore Réfléchi

_Dumbledore Réfléchi_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait contemplé Harry Potter et le Miroir du Risèd pendant un long moment, avant de finalement se décider à renvoyer le garçon à son dortoir. Ce faisant, il lui avait menti. Le vieil homme aurait rêvé se voir dans ce miroir, tenant une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes à Noël, mais il n'y avait que son reflet. C'était exactement lui, et rien de plus, mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi bruns que dans sa jeunesse.

Albus avait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, du moins jusqu'à ce que le premier cheveu gris apparaisse au détour d'une mèche, et son monde avait chaviré.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 110

Pour l'Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName (20/04/2018) : utiliser le verbe chavirer.

Pour « The Golden Snitch », « Through the Universe » : Miroir du Risèd

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, " Les premières fois" : le premier cheveu gris d'Albus Dumbledore.


	20. Le chant de l'Automne

_Le chant de l'automne_

L'automne était tombé sur le pays tout entier, mais la chaleur de l'été étendait encore son aura sur la saison. Il faisait beau, et les feuilles des arbres prenait la couleur du coucher de soleil.

Il y avait une foule étonnante dans les champs aux alentours du Terrier. Tous les fils avaient fini par déserter la maison, et pourtant ils étaient tous là ce weekend avec leurs amis pour profiter d'un peu de paix. La guerre était terminée depuis plus d'un an maintenant, mais ils ressentaient tous encore le poids des pertes et des souvenirs. Ils avaient tous besoins de jours comme ceux-ci où se retrouver et parler d'un bon vieux temps assez récent. Ils avaient tous besoin d'oublier pendant quelques instants qu'ils étaient devenus adultes.

Ils avaient laborieusement réussi à organiser un tournoi de Quidditch amical et Ginny fixait férocement son adversaire de la soirée: Katie Bell. Elles s'amusaient comme des folles à batifoler avec les souafles et affoler les gardiens.

Ginny n'avait jamais eu peur de se prendre un râteau. Elle avait toujours eu suffisamment confiance en elle, et en sa maîtrise du sexe masculin. Et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Katie ces derniers mois, elle l'aidait à s'entraîner pour passer les sélections de Quidditch. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, à quelques semaines des fameuses épreuves, qu'elle était plus que son amie, ou du moins qu'elle le voulait. Ginny n'avait jamais connu qui que ce soit partageant son inclination pour le même sexe, ou du moins une personne étant dans son cas particulier. Elle faisait plus que soupçonner certains de ses frères d'être capables des pires friponneries. Et elle les en remerciait, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de parler à Katie une fois que tout le monde fut parti.

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, mais le courage de la Gryffondor les poussait hors d'elle.

«Je t'aime.» Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Katie parut surprise, elle était en train de se changer dans la chambre de la rousse après ce rude après-midi: son équipe avait fièrement gagné. Elle termina d'enfiler ses vêtements propres, tout en haïssant ce silence qui mettait son amie mal à l'aise.

«Je ne suis pas sûre de partager les mêmes sentiments que toi. Mais je ne compte pas te rejeter. Que dirais-tu de passer la soirée chez moi, demain soir? On pourrait en discuter tranquillement, et voir… enfin voir… si ça pourrait marcher entre nous?»

Ginny était rayonnante, un dernier poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Elle n'avait plus osé s'autoriser à croire en l'avenir avec quelqu'un depuis qu'elle avait vu tant de ses amis échapper de peu à la mort. Il en restait pourtant de nombreux qui l'entouraient aujourd'hui.

 **Note d'auteur :**

 _Je crois avoir écrit ce texte pour un défi. Seulement, voilà, il n'y a pas moyen que je me souvienne pour quoi. Help._


	21. Lumos

_Lumos_

* * *

La réunion des Mangemorts s'était enfin terminée. C'était comme si, en ayant enfin quitté la salle occupée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco était également libéré d'un carcan infernal. Il était prisonnier de sa propre famille, et maintenant, prisonnier de sa propre _maison_.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de ce manoir qu'il avait si bien connu. Il faisait peut-être nuit, mais il fallait qu'il rejoigne les jardins et qu'il prenne le temps de respirer. Il en avait besoin.

Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans cette partie du bâtiment, et Draco en était reconnaissant. Il se sentait encore fébrile des évènements auxquels il venait d'assister. Les rires des Mangemorts, et le meurtre du professeur Burbage. Tout paraissait si irréel, comme tiré d'un simple mauvais rêve. Il sentait pourtant qu'il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller, et que la nuit allait encore être très longue.

Un geignement étouffé retentit dans le couloir supposément vide. Draco sursauta, il s'arrêta de marcher. Il n'y avait pour seule lumière que celle de la lune, qui se déversait à travers les grandes fenêtres, et à quelques pas de lui, une alcôve où survivaient les ténèbres.

« _Lumos_. »

La silhouette sombre du professeur Snape apparut soudainement à quelques pas devant lui. Il fallut un instant à Draco, pour que toutes les informations passent à travers le choc qui le paralysait. Les yeux rougis, le corps parcourut de sanglots, le spectre des larmes qui brillait sur ces joues.

« Baisse ta baguette, Draco, s'il-te-plaît, murmura le Maître de Potions.

— _Nox_ , obéit-il. » Il rangea sa baguette dans les plis de ses robes.

Draco revivait cette terrible nuit, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, dans ses cauchemars. Il voyait encore et encore le corps sans vie de Dumbledore, suspendu dans les airs, avant de basculer dans le vide. Il revoyait le crâne horrible qui marquait le ciel et qui les baignaient tous d'une lumière verte dégoûtante. Il entendait la voix de Severus, encore et encore, prononcer le sort fatidique. Il avait du mal à penser que ce même sorcier pleurait en ce moment même devant lui, et qu'il venait de pousser un murmure aussi faible que celui qu'avait pu prononcer Dumbledore ce soir-là, et qui était resté ignoré.

« Est-ce que vous acceptez que je m'approche de vous ? demanda-t-il faiblement. »

Il ne fallut rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête pour que Draco face un pas en avant, et attire l'autre homme à lui dans une étreinte maladroite. Draco ne se souvenait plus de ses dernières larmes d'enfant, même s'il lui était arrivé bien trop souvent de pleurer en tant qu'homme. Mais il se souvenait des bras de sa mère, qui l'entouraient avec amour.

« La réunion est terminée, il n'y a plus personne, murmura-t-il doucement en caressant maladroitement les longs cheveux d'ébène. Nous sommes seuls. Tout va bien, Professeur, calmez-vous. »

Les mots semblèrent avoir l'effet inverse de ce qu'ils intimaient. Draco pouvait sentir le corps de son professeur pressé contre le sien, son torse et ses jambes frottaient contre le tissu de ses vêtements. Il y avait tellement longtemps que Draco n'avait plus était aussi proche d'une autre personne que le contact étranger mettait ses sens en alerte. Il sentit des bras se resserrer autour de lui et des mains s'accrocher à ses vêtements alors que les sanglots redoublaient d'intensité.

« Il serait ridicule de vous dire que vous êtes en sécurité ici, je le sais bien. Mais tant que vous restez avec moi, je vous promets que vous êtes sûr. Tout va bien se passer. »

Draco continuait de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'homme, et de le caresser comme on l'avait fait avec lui quand il était enfant. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ça, sentir ce visage caché contre son torse, sentir la respiration difficile, mais chaude de Severus contre sa peau. Peu à peu, les sanglots se calmèrent et les larmes se tarirent.

« Je vous raccompagne chez vous. Je connais un chemin discret pour rejoindre les jardins. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne restiez pas seul cette nuit, vous voulez bien que je reste avec vous ? »

.oOo.

Lucius essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre ses quartiers. Il avait dû rester plus longtemps auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant par obligation que par punition. Il était tout simplement éreinté.

Le ciel s'était assombrit de nuages et il avançait à la lueur de sa baguette. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour distinguer deux silhouettes fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre devant lui, dans le couloir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître son fils et son meilleur ami.

Lorsque les yeux sombres et tristes du professeur se posèrent sur lui, Lucius se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête bref, et de tourner les talons. Il ne tenait pas à les déranger, mais il se demandait simplement lequel des deux avait le plus besoin de réconfort…

* * *

 _Je remercie Stories pour avoir relu cette histoire. Cette note d'auteur est tellement longue qu'on va pouvoir jouer au sloubi avec... Merci Amaras.  
_

 **Nombre de mots** : 821

[Nuit du FoF] Ce texte a été écrit pour la "Nuit du FoF" du 02/06/2018: Valeur.

"Les 50 drabbles" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Draco Malfoy / Severus Snape

"Défis anniversaires" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Draco Malfoy, le 5 Juin.

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 5) "Je te raccompagne chez toi."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : B (49) (Genre) Hurt / Comfort (même si le recueil n'est pas enregistré dans cette catégorie, je pense que ce texte s'y inscrit parfaitement).

"Défis par thème (HP)" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 4-5 Trahison : Ecrire une histoire sur les personnages qui ont réussi à cacher leurs trahisons

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Draco Malfoy / Severus Snape

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 57 Couple (Severus Snape / Draco Malfoy) Contrainte : Au manoir Malfoy, après le meurtre de la prof d'étude des Moldu

"Petits défis entre amis" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Draco Malfoy X Severus Snape


	22. Première Danse

_Première danse_

* * *

Il y avait toute une sémantique propre à la première fois. Est-ce la première fois où on fait l'acte en lui-même ? Ou bien la première fois où on le réussit ?

Draco avait reçu une éducation propre à un descendant de la couronne, il n'était pas fils de Lord pour rien. Malheureusement, ces enseignements avaient compris des cours de danse. La haute société était encore attachée aux traditions et aux bals. Il avait pensé être une sorte de maître en la matière.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste au premier bal du Ministère après l'arrivée au pouvoir de la Ministre Granger. Il n'était plus que son secrétaire, et goûtait tout juste ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle avait ouvert le bal, et l'avait invité à danser avec elle. Elle avait fondu sur lui tel un épervier, il n'y avait pas eu moyen de refuser, mais il l'aurait regretté autrement. Il avait l'impression de découvrir quelque chose d'absolument inédit jusqu'alors, en traversant la piste de danse dans les bras de la Ministre.

Au final, on en reste toujours à sa première fois.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 179

Pour l'Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName : utiliser le mot épervier.

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, "Les premières fois" : Première danse de Draco Malfoy.

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, "Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" : 64 Couple (Draco / Hermione) Contrainte : Draco est la secrétaire d'Hermione au Ministère.

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, "Le challenge des 100 couples" : Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy.

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, "Les 50 drabbles" : Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy.

Pour La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron, "Défis anniversaires" : Draco Malfoy, le 5 Juin.


	23. Engagez-vous, qu'y disaient

_Engagez-vous, qu'y disaient..._

* * *

Charlie avait entendu parler de Maugrey Fol Œil. Il lui semblait même qu'il l'avait déjà vu. En tout cas, il savait bien que ses parents et lui avaient fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il y avait des années de ça maintenant. L'Auror avait dû venir parfois au Terrier…

En tout cas, Charlie pouvait affirmer que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Fol Œil était proprement taré.

Il avait eu d'assez bons résultats en sortant de Poudlard pour être accepté dans une formation d'Aurors, mais pas assez pour partir dans le Centre de Recherches Dragoniques Eurasiennes. Mais Charlie ne désespérait pas, s'il s'en sortait bien avec cette formation, il aurait un dossier suffisamment bon pour pouvoir retenter sa chance.

Tout de même, être réveillé à 5 heures du matin par la grosse voix de Fol Œil… Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

« Debout, bande de mauviettes ! Vous avez déjà 5 minutes de retard ! Je veux vous voir tous alignés dehors dans 10 minutes ! Si y'en a un seul qui traine, toute la section commencera la journée avec une petite série de 100 pompes ! »

La joie d'avoir un « sergent instructeur ».

.oOo.

Le programme de la formation était relativement simple. Aux yeux de Fol Œil, il pouvait même sans doute être réduit à deux petits mots : _Obéissance et Souffrance_. Sans oublier ce maudit _Vigilance Constante !_ que chacune des recrues se prenait à la moindre erreur.

Charlie commençait à s'y faire. Les exercices à l'aube, les heures de marche, les parcours du combattant. On aurait presque dit l'entraînement de l'armée moldue, et il restait persuadé que Fol Œil avait copié… Mais il fallait encore ajouter à ça les entrainements aux duels magiques l'après-midi, le perfectionnement des sortilèges, et tous les coups tordus que la magie permettait.

Mais Charlie tenait. Ils étaient 15 à s'être inscrit à la formation de base. Ils n'étaient déjà plus que 10. Charlie tenait. Peut-être qu'il ne verrait jamais de dragons, peut-être qu'il ne deviendrait jamais Auror, mais au moins il pourrait retourner dans une équipe de Quidditch…

.oOo.

Charlie tenait. La formation touchait presque à sa fin, et il ne pensait plus ni aux dragons, ni aux souaffles, ni aux belles filles. Il ne pensait plus qu'à survivre. Ils étaient 7 alignés ce matin devant le baraquement.

« Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas d'exercice. »

Un vent de soulagement parcourut les recrues, mais Charlie flairait l'embrouille.

« Pas de marche, pas d'entraînement, pas de perfectionnement magique. Vous êtes ravis messieurs ? »

Fol Œil attendit d'avoir quelques hochements de têtes comme réponse.

« Tant mieux ! Parce que vous allez participer à une mission avec le bureau des Aurors. Un groupe de sorciers de mauvaise engeance s'est retranché dans un immeuble de l'allée des embrumes. Les Aurors seront occupés à pénétrer dans le bâtiment et à faire la chasse aux sorciers. Votre tâche sera de simplement créer un périmètre de sécurité pour que personne ne s'enfuie ni ne vienne rejoindre le groupe de sorciers. Vous devrez donc également protéger la population. Vous vous sentez à la hauteur ?

—Oui, Chef !

—Eh bien moi pas ! Alors, n'oubliez pas : Vigilance Constante !

—Vigilance constante, Chef ! reprit la brigade en cœur. »

.oOo.

La mission ne se passait pas si bien que ça. Les Aurors avaient beau être nombreux, surtout avec l'appui des recrues, le combat était loin de tourner à leur avantage. Charlie était installé sur un toit, balai et baguette à la main. Il pouvait voir la foule des Aurors s'agiter dans certaines rues au loin, mais les ruelles qu'il avait pour charge de surveiller restaient vides.

Soudain, trois silhouettes sombres apparurent au mauvais endroit. Charlie sauta sur son balai et les contourna discrètement. Il aurait préféré les prendre à revers et profiter d'un effet de surprise, mais il devait bloquer leur route. Il sauta à terre à croisement, espérant pouvoir surgir devant eux.

Le piège se referma sur lui au moment où il s'avança dans la rue. Il était encerclé. Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver plusieurs sortilèges, et de projeter au loin plusieurs de ses adversaires, avant de devoir battre en retraite.

Le duel magique qui suivit n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu vivre à Poudlard ou pendant la formation. Il peinait à se défendre et ses ennemis allaient pouvoir s'enfuir. Il devait sortir de sa cachette, mais il n'y avait personne pour le couvrir…

Il y eut soudain un éclair de lumière blanche et Fol Œil apparut au milieu de la rue, jetant un torrent de sortilèges sur leurs ennemis et bloquant plus efficacement leur retraire. Avec leur force conjuguée, ils parvinrent sans problème à maitriser leurs assaillants.

« Merci, Maugrey, vous m'avez sauvé…

—Rien de ça, petit. J'étais dans le quartier, c'est tout. »

L'Auror donna un petit coup avec sa jambe de bois dans l'un des sorciers inconscients, à terre.

« Tu t'en tirais bien sans moi, par ailleurs. Un Auror n'est jamais seul sur le terrain. Tu as passé ce dernier test avec brio ! »

Le sorcier fit mine de remuer légèrement, et _shlaaah_ , il se mangea la cane de Fol Œil dans la tronche. Charlie apprit trois semaines plus tard qu'il avait repris conscience à Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

 _Je remercie Amaras pour avoir relu cette histoire, et trouvé cette fin merveilleuse._

 **Nombre de mots** : 880

[Nuit du FoF] Ce texte a été écrit pour la "Nuit du FoF" du 02/06/2018: Obéir.

"Les 50 drabbles" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Charlie Wealsey / Alastor Maugrey

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 47 Couple (Alastor Maugrey / Charlie Weasley) Contrainte : Pendant une formation d'auror.

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : A (10) (Mot) Chasse

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 82) "J'étais dans le quartier."


	24. Le meilleur des mondes

_Le meilleur des mondes_

* * *

Scorpius avait voulu passer une soirée avec son meilleur ami, Albus Severus Potter. Draco devait l'admettre, il avait eu un peu de mal à accepter cette relation au début. Mais au fil des lettres que lui envoyait son fils de Poudlard, il comprenait.

Si pour lui Poudlard pouvait devenir une aventure merveilleuse et épanouissante, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais, à mesure que son fils devenait proche de celui de Potter, Draco était par la même occasion contraint de se rapprocher un tantinet d'Harry. Il venait tout juste d'accompagner Scorpius chez les Potter, et les deux garçons étaient partis jouer dans le jardin. Draco se retrouva donc seul dans le salon pendant qu'Harry préparait le thé. Ginny n'était pas là et il n'était pas indiscret au point de demander pourquoi.

Draco observait les photographies accrochées aux murs et encadrées un peu partout. Il devinait plus qu'il ne reconnaissait certaines personnes, dont Lily Potter et son mari qui dansaient tous les deux. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été belle… Il ne connaissait son histoire que de loin, de ce qu'on lui avait raconté au Manoir quand il était jeune, de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans la presse après la guerre et qui appartenait dorénavant à l'histoire du monde sorcier, et de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il s'était saisi du cadre quand Harry revint avec deux tasses de thé fumantes et des gâteaux qu'il posa sur la table basse.

« Tu sais, commença Draco, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour toutes ces choses que j'ai pu dire sur ta famille, quand on était encore à Poudlard.

—C'est déjà pardonné, Draco. Tu étais un jeune con et je suis persuadé que les personnes peuvent changer.

—Dis-moi, comment elle était ?

—Je ne sais pas. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et observa le cliché de loin.

« Il parait qu'elle était très douce. J'ai entendu quelques histoires, j'ai aussi vu quelques souvenirs, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en connaître beaucoup plus sur elle que ce qu'on a pu apprendre par la presse. Je suppose que c'était vrai, qu'elle était vraiment douce, même si j'ai du mal à y croire parfois…

—Oui, j'ai lu l'histoire de Snape dans les journaux.

—Je pensais à ça, oui. J'ai vu ses souvenirs. Mais je pense qu'elle aussi croyait au pardon… Si seulement ils avaient eu un peu plus de temps. »

Draco hocha la tête, reposa le cliché et rejoignit le canapé et le thé. Il se demandait à quoi la vie d'Harry aurait ressemblé si Lily avait survécu. Peut-être qu'il aurait eu une enfance plus joyeuse. Elle aurait pu faire libérer Black, son parrain, d'Azkaban en révélant que c'était Pettigrow qui avait trahis leur secret. Harry l'aurait certainement recadré, lui, le petit Serpentard, en arrivant à Poudlard.

Snape aurait peut-être été moins amer, et serait toujours en vie…

Mais Voldemort n'aurait jamais été affaibli, et peut-être jamais vaincu…

« Tu sais, Harry…. Un philosophe a affirmé il y a plusieurs siècles maintenant, que ce monde dans lequel nous vivons est le meilleur des mondes possibles. Mais je dois admettre que je ne comprendrais jamais comment autant de bonnes personnes peuvent être assassinées dans ce meilleur des mondes.

—C'est une simple question de conséquences Draco. Peu importe à quel point Lily, ou James ou Snape ou qui que ce soit peut être bon, il faut croire que le monde est meilleur quand ils sont morts et qu'ils ne deviennent plus que des héros dans nos mémoires. »

* * *

 _Je remercie Amaras pour avoir participé à la relecture de cette histoire._

 **Nombre de mots** : 585

[Nuit du FoF] Ce texte a été écrit pour la "Nuit du FoF" du 02/06/2018: Table.

"Les 50 drabbles" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Draco M. / Lily E.

"Défis anniversaires" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Draco Malfoy, le 5 Juin.

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Draco M. / Lily E.

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 38 Couple (Draco Malfoy / Lily Evans) Condition : Sans voyage dans le temps


	25. Tendresse

_Tendresse_

* * *

Il y a de ces gestes tendres qui deviennent presque automatiques dans un couple. Ce sont des petits riens qui se glissent tout naturellement avec le temps… Une caresse sur l'avant-bras, un baiser sur le front. On en vient à les distribuer comme des regards, comme ces « Je t'aime » et ces mots doux que l'on glisse entre les phrases les plus banales.

Il leur avait pourtant fallu des années pour s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de combattre les autres, avec leurs jugements et leurs regards, mais c'était aussi une affaire de vivre avec son propre passé, avec soi.

Severus avait une marque sur le poignet, Harry en avait une sur le front, et ils avaient tous les deux trop de sang sur les mains.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 131

"Les 50 drabbles" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : Harry Potter / Severus Snape

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons** : 100) "Je t'aime."


	26. Interdit

_Interdit_

* * *

Une silhouette sombre attendait dans le boudoir du directeur de Durmstrang. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

« Entre Severus. »

Il obéit, et fut accueilli par une tasse de thé chaleureuse.

« La guerre est bien terminée en Angleterre ? s'enquit le nouveau directeur de l'établissement.

\- Oui. Je suis venu te demander un service. J'aurais besoin d'un travail et d'un endroit où me cacher pendant quelques temps. Et je me suis dit qu'en raison de notre liaison, il y a quelques années...

\- C'est vrai qu'à l'époque nous avions bravé tous les interdits… répondit Victor. J'accepte, mais à la seule condition que tu loges chez moi. La clé est sous le tapis. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 109

[Collectif NoName] Ce texte a été écrit pour l'"Atelier Drabble" : Interdit.

"Les 50 drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Severus Snape / Viktor Krum

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Severus Snape / Victor Krum - après HP7

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 84) "La clé est sous le tapis."


	27. Do We ? Dewey ?

_Do we ? Dewey ?_

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau, et Severus n'aimait pas cela. Il pressentait les emmerdes.

« Severus… commença Madame Pince. Je vous ai entendu vous plaindre au Directeur que vous aviez des problèmes de disparitions d'ingrédients dans votre réserve. Je me permets donc de vous proposer mes services pour organiser ou archiver… »

Severus la détailla du regard : robe trop moulante ; maquillage ; sourire aux dents blanches. Il reconnut le piège, et réfléchit. Tant pis…

« Bien sûr, votre aide experte sera la bienvenue, Madame Pince.

\- Oh, appelez-moi Irma… »

Severus aurait voulu grimacer ou invoquer quelques dieux, mais quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvait avec un ré-étiquetage parfait et un nouvel inventaire à jour… Il l'aimait bien au final, cette sacrée sorcière.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 110

[Collectif NoName] Ce texte a été écrit pour l'"Atelier Drabble" : Archive.

"Les 50 drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Severus Snape / Irma Pince

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Severus Snape / Irma Pince - pas à la Bibliothèque


	28. Pas de tout repos

_Pas de tout repos_

* * *

Lucius avait pensé, en partant quelques temps en Roumanie après son court séjour à Azkaban, qu'il pourrait se détendre loin de toute source de stress. De toute évidence : il avait commis là une terrible erreur.

En premier lieu, il s'était retrouvé dans une colonie sorcière près d'un élevage de dragons. Le quotidien n'avait rien de reposant. Par dépit, il s'était intéressé à ces sales bêtes.

C'était une autre erreur… Monter un dragon paraissait excitant, mais la selle faisait effroyablement souffrir son _royal_ postérieur. Et il restait encore un certain rouquin en chaleur qui lui servait de moniteur et contre lequel il se collait beaucoup trop souvent.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 107

[Collectif NoName] Ce texte a été écrit pour l'"Atelier Drabble" : Souffrance.

"Les 50 drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Lucius M. / Charlie W.

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Lucius Malfoy / Charlie Weasley - Pas au manoir Malfoy


	29. L'Aigle déguisé en Lion

_L'aigle déguisé en Lion  
_

* * *

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire.

Un an d'entraînement intense, un an à tout mettre de côté, un an depuis la guerre. Il faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch nationale du Royaume Uni et il stressait comme en première année. C'était son premier match officiel et tout le monde comptait sur lui. Il était un peu l'évènement médiatique du club, et les bookmakers devenaient fous grâce à lui.

Harry s'en moquait bien, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se défoncer pour son équipe et attraper ce maudit vif d'or. Enfin, du moins c'était son objectif, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère une magnifique tête de lion au milieu des tribunes. Luna n'avait pas changé sa manière de l'encourager, et il était pris d'un fou rire incroyable…  
Il pria pour retrouver son calme rapidement, et pouvoir se concentrer de nouveau sur le match.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 158

"Battleships avec vos couples" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Harry P. / Luna L.

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Harry P. / Luna L.


	30. Courte Pause

_Courte Pause_

* * *

Charlie appréciait le temps passé en Angleterre. Ça faisait du bien de revenir à la maison, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du point auquel ça lui avait manqué jusqu'à présent… et c'était encore mieux de pouvoir revenir à Poudlard. Il aurait même droit à quelques jours de congés pour retourner chez ses parents, une fois le travail terminé ici.

Il pouvait d'ailleurs déjà goûter un peu de ce repos bien mérité : d'autres que lui s'occupaient des dragons à partir de maintenant. Charlie attendait tranquillement dans une tente médicale, que les champions reviennent de l'arène.

Il y eut soudainement de l'agitation dehors, et quelqu'un entra enfin.

« Bonjour, Cédric. L'épreuve s'est bien passée ?

—Oh, je te reconnais. Charlie, c'est ça ? Eh bien, disons qu'elle s'est passée.

—Je suis là pour vérifier les blessures que le dragon a pu t'infliger. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment un medicomage, alors Madame Pomfresh va venir dans un instant.

—Je ne pense pas que le dragon soit une cause directe, mais je suis fourbu. Et à part ça, ce Suédois a été plutôt direct avec moi… »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur un lit en gémissant de douleur, et Charlie ricana en commençant à l'ausculter. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué à soigner, quelques vilaines bosses et une grosse brûlure au bras droit. Charlie en avait vu d'autres en Roumanie, et alla simplement chercher du thé

« Tiens, bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux. »

Cédric accepta la tasse chaude et commença à la siroter.

« C'est le remède à tous les problèmes, c'est ça ? Je pense que j'aurais plutôt besoin de glace…

—Oh, on a bien mieux que ça, répondit Charlie avec un sourire charmeur. »

N'importe quel sorcier travaillant au quotidien avec des dragons apprenait rapidement à toujours garder sur lui une dose de baume anti-brûlure extra-puissant. Charlie se désinfecta les mains, et s'assit à côté de Cédric sur le lit.

« Si tu te tiens tranquille, je ferai même un bisou magique sur toutes tes grosses bosses.

—Est-ce que tu me trouves tendu, par hasard ? »

Le garçon pouffa, et Charlie étala doucement le baume sur la brûlure. Il faisait des petits cercles, en massant la zone pendant que Cédric grimaçait. Les remèdes magiques n'avaient rien de plaisant, celui-là piquait terriblement, mais ils étaient efficaces. Charlie continua pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à être sûr que le baume et sa magie avaient bien pénétré la blessure.

« Très bien. Maintenant, il faut avant tout que tu te reposes, d'accord ?

—Il faut que je me repose juste maintenant, ou je peux avoir un mot pour le reste de la semaine ? Non, parce que Snape nous a encore donné deux devoirs supplémentaires, et c'est le bras dont je me sers pour écrire…

—J'ai bien peur de pouvoir maîtriser n'importe quel dragon si on me le demandait, mais je ne peux rien faire contre les vieux professeurs de potions aigris. »

Un patronus s'introduisit soudainement dans la tente.

« Charlie ! Il faut que tu viennes vite, le Magyar s'est échappé !

—Le devoir m'appelle. Bon courage, Cédric! »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots** : 540

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 41 Couple (Charlie Weasley / Cédric Diggory) Condition : Pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Tu bois du thé

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 18) "Tiens, bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux."

"The Character Boot Camp" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - se reposer

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : B (42) (Ère) Trio d'or

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Rocher - J'ai besoin de glace.

"Défis par thème (HP)" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 7-2 Loyauté : Ecrire sur Poufsouffle (la maison ou un personnage)

"La compétition des Drabbles" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Charlie Weasley (Harry Potter)


	31. Apprentissage

_Apprentissage_

* * *

La magie imprégnait les murs du château. Il n'y avait peut-être eu que celle des fondateurs au début, mais au fil des siècles, celle de plusieurs générations de sorcières s'y était ajoutée. Elle se glissait dans le mortier entre les pierres des murs, entre les dalles des couloirs, entre les tuiles de toits, elle faisait grincer les gonds des portes et des fenêtres, et ruisselait même avec la pluie les jours de tempête. Bien sûr ces jours-là, personne ne pouvait voir les gouttes d'eau chargée de magie, et leurs mouvements ascendants dans le chaos du vent.

Personne ne pouvait percevoir les pensées indépendantes dans le chaos de l'école, celles qui n'appartenaient à personne.

Poudlard avait acquis une conscience, faite de magie et de bienveillance. Il avait seul créé la Salle sur Demande, et cet ingénieux système permettant d'éjecter les garçons des dortoirs des filles. Il s'était adapté au fil du temps, et avait évolué avec ses occupants.

Il parvenait avec difficulté à garder un semblant de contrôle sur les Salles Communes. Elles avaient toutes des velléités indépendantistes. Il ne pouvait pas les faire s'ouvrir sans respecter leurs protocoles, mais elles pouvaient rester closes s'il y mettait assez de bonne volonté. Elles lui en étaient reconnaissantes, en réalité. Ainsi, une personne mal intentionnée mais en possession d'un mot de passe, pouvait se voir refuser l'entrée de la salle…

C'était un fait important à mentionner. En effet, en ce printemps 1973, deux serpentards purent s'infiltrer sans problème dans l'antre des lions. Il y avait un match de Quidditch organisé ce jour-là, et le château était désert. Poudlard observa Bellatrix et Narcissa Black traverser la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et aller toquer à la porte du dortoir des filles. Le château observait avec une réelle curiosité, et ce depuis quelque temps, cette amitié innocente qui se développait entre les trois filles. Lily Evans ouvrit la porte.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées pendant une dispute entre le jeune Snape et les 'Maraudeurs', chacune étonnée de voir l'autre défendre le même camp. Il leur était bien arrivé de se fâcher, mais elles avaient encore assez de discernement pour savoir quand s'arrêter, et le jeu de la politique ne les avaient pas encore pris comme pions pour les opposer. La fin de l'enfance mettrait sans doute à mort leur amitié, mais Poudlard avait encore envie d'y croire en ce jour.

Elles avaient tenu à ce que leur rendez-vous soit discret, mais le château sentait que leurs intentions étaient bonnes. Elles s'assirent toutes les trois en tailleur dans un silence gêné. Le château, intrigué, se dit que ces étranges petites sorcières étaient définitivement bien compliquées à comprendre.

« Je peux vous tenir la main ? » finit par demander Lily.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, et la plus jeune se pencha pour profiter de leur consentement. Le château observa pendant de longues minutes alors qu'elles semblaient… accomplir un rituel magique ? Sans magie ?

Ce ne fut que quand les trois filles finirent allongées dans les bras les unes des autres que le château comprit ce qu'une 'séance de câlinage intensif' signifiait.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 514

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 19) "Je peux te tenir la main ?"

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : B (07) (Personnage) Bellatrix Lestrange

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Enclos - Éléphants - Poudlard

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Bellatrix Lestrange / Narcissa Malfoy / Lily Evans

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : [Défi 076 : F] Ecrivez une histoire d'amour du point de vue de Poudlard, et qui se déroulerait dans le dortoire des filles.

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - étranges (Poudlard)


	32. Espoir

_Espoir_

* * *

Ignotus Peverell ne connaissait plus le repos, il ne pouvait plus se faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir, mais il savait que la mort était sur ses traces. Elle le traquerait sans relâche toute sa vie, et ce n'était plus la course normale des choses de la vie. C'était pour ainsi dire, comme s'il était déjà mort et qu'elle attendait qu'il paye sa dette. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir osé défier cette entité, pour s'être joué d'elle.

Son courage le condamnait dorénavant à vivre dans les ombres. La cape d'invisibilité le protégeait peut-être du regard de celle qui le traquait et de sa soif de vengeance, mais elle l'isolait également du reste du monde. Il errait de village en village, invisible aux yeux des autres hommes. Peu importait qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, nul ne pouvait plus le voir s'il voulait continuer à vivre. Il avait déjà entendu les histoires de ses frères. La famille Peverell n'était peut-être pas très connue à travers le monde sorcier, mais les légendes voyageaient vite. Elles nourrissaient le désir des étrangers, leur curiosité insatiable. Tout le monde raffole des contes et des légendes, de leur part de mystère.

Ignotus parcourait ainsi l'Angleterre. Il ne supportait pas de se terrer, mais savait rester prudent. La mort avait tout de même beaucoup à faire, et il sentait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir passé tout ce temps à le suivre à la trace. Il n'était donc plus qu'un voyageur parmi tant d'autre, de ceux qui ne restent jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. On s'inquiétait simplement qu'il puisse payer son gîte et son couvert, et on l'oubliait bien vite une fois qu'il marchait de nouveau sur les grands chemins.

Ignotus vivait désormais dans la solitude, il était devenu un sorcier errant. Il vivait très simplement au fil des jours, et des rencontres qu'il faisait. Il ne croyait plus en l'avenir, plus depuis qu'il avait entendu les légendes sur la mort d'Antioch et cette fabuleuse baguette surpuissante. Il ne croyait plus en rien, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait appris les circonstances de la mort de Cadmus. Il refusait de croire, il refusait de ressentir. Il avait tout refoulé au loin, jusqu'au jour où il se serait habitué à la traque et où il pourrait enfin se reposer en sûreté.

Il fallut des mois pour que ces belles paroles soient enfin brisées. Il voyageait aux alentours de Godric's Hollow quand il croisa la route d'une jeune femme. Hesperis avait une personnalité forte, c'était une sorcière brillante et déterminée. Il n'avait pas été facile de la convaincre de faire route à deux, et elle avait souvent fui sa présence les premiers temps. Il s'était montré patient, il avait fait de son mieux pour lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, même si les légendes qui grandissaient maintenant autour des trois frères Peverell lui glaçaient le sang.

Un jour il lui avait raconté la vérité. Un jour il lui avait raconté ses erreurs et elle lui avait fait confiance. Les légendes n'étaient que des légendes. Jamais il n'avait vu la mort apparaître devant ses yeux après lui avoir échappé, jamais celle-ci n'avait offert d'accomplir le moindre vœu. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était bien pire que cela. Les légendes sont de belles histoires, et sans doute qu'un jour celle-ci grandirait au fil des rumeurs et des aventures, et qu'un jour quelqu'un se déciderait à la fixer une bonne fois pour toute sur un parchemin. Les mots et l'encre scelleraient une vérité à laquelle chacun voudrait croire, ils scelleraient une belle histoire, douce à entendre et annonciatrice de rêves. Mais les faits, ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux et la mort, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire.

Peut-être même qu'un jour, celle légende deviendrait une nouvelle vérité, en laquelle les sorciers voudront croire. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait questionner les faits, viendrait mettre en doute les rumeurs. Peut-être qu'un jour un sorcier se lèverait face à la légende, écarterait d'un revers de la mains les aventures et les vers, les mots et les rumeurs. Il détruirait les rêves en cherchant la vérité, en voulant savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ignotus tremblait déjà à cette idée, puisse-t-elle même se réaliser dans plusieurs siècles, elle le terrifiait toujours.

Mais il avait dû affronter sa peur, il avait dû affronter la vérité pour elle. Il avait dû s'ouvrir et lui raconter comment ça s'était passé. Il avait cru mourir à mesure que les mots quittaient ses lèvres, à mesure qu'ils fuyaient de son être presque malgré lui. Il pensait que la vérité le détruirait, mais il préférait se perdre lui-même que de perdre Hesperis.

Hesperis avait écouté, et elle était restée. Elle avait déjà décidé de partager son fardeau à ses côtés avant d'entendre la vérité sur le prétendu héros, suffisamment brave pour pouvoir affronter la mort. Dès cet instant, elle était devenue brave pour lui. Elle lui avait fait de nouveau croire en l'avenir.

Son voyage avait pris fin dans l'un des petits cottages à l'écart du village sorcier. Ils étaient d'excellents compagnons quand il s'agissait de voyager ensemble, mais ils formaient un piètre duo pour ce qui était de vivre ensemble. Il leur fallut bien des années pour s'accepter l'un l'autre et partager leurs vies. Dans les premiers temps, ils habitaient la même maison sans ne jamais vraiment vivre ensemble. Ils passaient du temps au village, mais jamais ensemble. Ils vivaient avec le village, ils vivaient avec la magie, sans trouver comment vivre ensemble. Ignotus bénissait tout de même la venue de la sorcière dans sa vie, il avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était de vivre depuis qu'il avait dû affronter le deuil de ses deux frères.

Hesperis et lui partaient souvent en voyage, abandonnant le charmant village de Godric's Hollow et le cottage derrière eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait à ce que la mort ne vienne sonner à leur porte trop tôt.

Les années leurs permirent d'apprendre à se connaître, elles mirent sur leur route de nombreuses épreuves ainsi que de merveilleuses aventures. Les années leurs permirent de s'aimer, même s'ils ne vécurent jamais le parfait conte romantique. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'histoire, après tout. Ils se marièrent discrètement lorsqu'Hesperis tomba enceinte. Ignotus était le plus heureux des hommes le jour où il tint son fils sans ses bras pour la première fois, il était presque devenu fou de ce bonheur qu'il avait cru être impossible. La vie au village était parfaite.

Les années étaient passées, et la vie qu'ils menaient était paisible. Ignotus voyait davantage ce qu'elles lui donnaient que ce qu'elles lui avaient pris. Les voyages se faisaient moins fréquents, son attention peinait davantage à se focaliser. Sa garde se baissait tout simplement.

.oOo.

Hesperis était partie au village ce jour-là. Il avait vu l'ombre rôder dans les bois autours du cottage, et il l'avait reconnue. Jamais il n'aurait pu oublier cette silhouette. Ignotus s'était précipité dans le salon, où son fils lisait tranquillement.

« Mon fils, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je vais devoir te laisser. Le temps est venu pour moi...

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, papa ?

—Tu comprendras un jour, je l'espère. J'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

Ignotus détacha la cape étrange qu'il gardait presque toujours sur ses épaules, et la confia à son fils.

« Il faut que tu me fasses une promesse avant que je parte. »

Ignotus peinait à trouver ses mots, il pouvait voir le visage triste de son fils, qui luttait pour repousser ses larmes.

« Promets-moi de toujours rester humble et prudent. Promets-moi de toujours faire attention à toi, et de toujours veiller sur Hesperis. Dis-lui que je l'aime, et... ne m'en veux pas. Ce n'est qu'un chapitre de plus... Reste à l'intérieur. »

Il se détourna et s'avança vers le dehors. La grande faucheuse s'était matérialisée au milieu de son jardin.

« Je te retrouve enfin, petit voleur. Tu m'as donné plus de fil à retordre que tes frères, tu es fier de toi ?

—Pas spécialement, en fait. Je dois dire que je suis simplement soulagé que cette traque prenne fin. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de devoir vivre et se cacher de toi en permanence.

—Peu m'importe, je vais enfin pourvoir te prendre. »

Ignotus resta calme et accueillit la mort sans combattre, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Il ne se débattait plus, il avait abandonné depuis que le poids de la traque pesait trop sur cette vie.

Il se rendit à son poursuivant sans remords, il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps auprès de sa famille. Ignotus combattit cette pensée, il avait déjà volé suffisamment de temps. Un sourit s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que la mort l'emportait dans un autre monde. Oui, il était heureux d'avoir eu cette vie. Il était heureux d'avoir pu vivre simplement.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 1450

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 30) "Un chapitre de plus."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : D (25) Écrire au sujet de la réception d'un héritage qui n'est pas de l'argent.

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Enclos - Lions - Godric's Hollow

"Défis anniversaires" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Ignotus Peverell, le 12 Juillet

"Le défi des nouveaux mots" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Historiographie : Travail de l'historiographe, ensemble des documents relatifs à une question, une période.

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages mineurs. - paisible (Ignotus Peverell)


	33. Le Vent de l'Automne

**Note d'auteur :** Ce texte est écrit pour les 24 heures du FoF, je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, et encore moins que ça pour le relire, désolé. Je vais faire une relecture un peu plus tard, et cette note disparaîtra.

Thème 5 : le thème est un Crossover, et il faut parler de la première rencontre entre les différents personnages qui a lieu durant l'automne. Il s'agit donc ici d'un crossover Harry Potter / Les Annales du Disque Monde.

* * *

 _Le Vent de l'Automne_

* * *

Automne 1998

Harry était assis tranquillement au bord du lac noir. Il faisait un peu frais en cette saison, mais il se sentait bien. Il pouvait contempler devant lui le château de Poudlard. Il avait du mal à croire que le château n'avait été qu'une ruine après la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Il pouvait s'en souvenir, des combats, de murs qui s'effondraient, des gravats entassés un peu partout, de la poussière qui voulait. Il pouvait s'en souvenir, mais il avait du mal à croire en lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait contempler le château rénové. La nouvelle directrice de l'école, l'honorable Minerva McGonagall avait fait du bon boulot sur ce coup-ci. Non seulement la plupart des combattants qui avaient participé à leurs côtés avaient apporté leur aide aux rénovations, mais elle avait en plus obtenu de Ministère que des sorciers spécialisés leur viennent en aide. Au final, il n'avait fallu que quelques mois pour remettre le château en état d'accueillir les élèves.

L'école était à présent en position de rouvrir ses portes comme si la bataille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que le bâtiment de détruit par cette bataille. Les habitants du monde sorcier ne faisaient plus confiance à l'école. Il fallait remettre en place ses protections.

Le grand Harry Potter avait donc été embauché pour redorer cet aspect de Poudlard. En gros, il devait simplement rester dans l'école et constituait la première ligne de défense, aux yeux des parents d'élèves, en attendant que de nouvelles sécurités soient apportées à l'école.

Harry travaillait également à l'élaboration de ces sécurités. Il n'était pas seul, bien sûr. Les autres professeurs l'aidaient, Hermione passait tout son temps dans la bibliothèque, et le magnifique Severus Snape était de la partie. Il avait fallu qu'il trouve un moyen de se remettre de ses blessures après la fin de la bataille... Il avait fallut qu'il trouve un moyen d'être encore plus detestable une fois libéré de ses engagements envers Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Bien sûr, le Ministère ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, et Minerva avait bon cœur. Le brave Serpentard restait donc au château. Et comme il refusait d'enseigner et qu'il était hors de question de lui donner des responsabilités au sein de l'école tant que le Ministère ne se décidait pas à l'acquitter... eh bien il ne restait qu'un travail à faire.

Severus Snape était donc devenu son assistant. Il était toujours aussi sarcastique, et son humeur restait aussi exécrable que dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs tiré de sa contemplation du château et du lac par l'activation d'une alarme magique. Il se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la source du problème. Ils essayaient laborieusement de collaborer pour mettre en place des défenses plus puissantes. Mais il était difficile de combiner différentes sortes de magies entre-elles, et encore plus problématique de les faire cohabiter dans un espace si petit. Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi le parc du château était aussi immense.

Harry se dirigeait donc vers le terrain de Quidditch dans il vit arriver vers lui une haute silhouette sombre. Snape.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici, Potter ?

-Écoutez Snape, je viens juste d'arriver alors commencez pas !"

Il n'avait pas fallu cinq minutes pour qu'ils commencent à se disputer. Travailler en équipe n'était guère dans leurs attributions.

"Hé ho ! Dites... Vous savez où je suis ?"

L'étranger qui était apparu à quelques pas des deux sorciers s'interrogeait sérieusement sur le guêpier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que ses aventures le conduise dans des traquenards pas possibles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas atterrir pour une fois aux côtés d'une belle aventurière en guêpière ? Et pourquoi ces deux-là se battaient-ils depuis tout à l'heure sans lui accorder même un regard ?

"HO ! fit-il en perdant patience."

L'instant suivant, deux baguettes de bois fin étaient pointées dans sa direction. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien aux bâtons dont les mages se servaient dans son monde, mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité pour autant. Les deux regards meurtriers qui le fixaient ne l'aidaient pas davantage à se sentir confortable.

"Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda Harry.

-Sans doute en passant à travers les faibles barrières anti-transplannage que vous avez installé hier, Potter.

-C'est pas le moment, Snape !"

L'étranger soupira de nouveau avant de répondre. Le portail dimensionnel qui s'était ouvert sous une impulsion surpuissante de magie incontrôlée et l'avait happé quelques instants plus tôt était en train de se refermer doucement. Une ultime particule d'inspiration eut le temps de le traverser et de heurter le mage de plein fouet, l'aidant quelque peu à améliorer sa présentation.

"Je suis le mage Rincevent, de l'université de l'invisible. Je viens du Disque-Monde et je me suis retrouvé là parce qu'un petit connard prétentieux a encore trouvé le moyen de manipuler la Sourcellerie ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de vous chamailler comme deux petites vieilles et de m'aider à retourner dans mon monde pour que je botte le cul de ce puceau !"

Il y eut un instant de silence dont profita la particule d'inspiration pour disparaître dans le néant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Alors comme ça en plus d'être vieux et acariâtre, vous êtes sourd ?

-Fermez-là, Potter, si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles.

-C'est un mage. Voyez bien, c'est écrit sur son chapeau.

-Non, ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur son chapeau, c'est M-A-J-E..."

Rincevent, effrayé à présent par sa propre audace maudissait intérieurement tous les dieux du Disque-Monde. La liste était longue à énumérer dans ses pensées, mais elle lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à la mort imminente promise par les deux fous qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer.

"Très bien, Potter, gardez-le en joue. Je peux vous faire confiance pour vous occuper d'un petit vieux ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Eh puis, j'aurais bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à celui-ci si je le laissais trop longtemps au bout de votre baguette..."

Il y eut un nouvel échange de regard meurtrier, mais Rincevent fut soulagé de voir que les deux avaient décidé de retourner à leurs petites chamailleries.

"Je vais aller voir au château si quelqu'un peut nous filer un coup de main.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, commença Rincevent. J'attendrai. Ici. Bien sagement."

Il y eut quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels Rincevent pouvait sentir que

"Hum... Je me présente, finit-il par dire. Je suis Harry Potter.

-Et vous êtes mage aussi ?

-Nan, sorcier.

-Sourcier ? fit Rincevent avec terreur.

-SORCIER ! Vous êtes aussi tabayo* que l'autre timbré, là-bas ?

-Désolé, c'est juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Tout fout l'camp à l'Université, et les mages semblent avoir oublié à quel point la Sourcellerie peut être dangereuse. Ils sont tous fous et utilisent la magie à tout bout d'champ, mais c'est pas une bonne idée... Dites-moi, ça risque pas de partir comme un pet votre truc ?

-Normalement, non. Comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

-L'archi-chancelier s'est fait piquer son grand chapeau par le morveux, celui qui pratique la Sourcellerie. Il a voulu utiliser un sort pour le rattraper, mais il s'est emberlificoté. Faut dire aussi que ça fait un moment qu'il avait pas pratiqué, le vieux. Bref, je me suis fait happé par un gros trou dans la réalité...

-Je vois. Je comprends. Vous avez vraiment envie de repartir ? Nan, parce qu'ici, la magie reste stable et j'ai jamais entendu parler de Sourcellerie.

-Bah, je me connais au moment où je vais vouloir rester ici, la malchance va me retomber dessus et un nouveau portail va s'ouvrir. Tenez d'ailleurs, je suis en train d'y penser là... Regardez derrière votre épaule."

Harry fit un pas de côté prudent, histoire de pouvoir vérifier ses arrières tout en gardant un œil sur le vieil ahuris. Il pouvait voir la magie tournoyer dans les airs et former un passage.

"Bon bah, je vous laisse. Merci pour votre accueil."

Le mage s'avança vers le portail, et Harry put l'entendre murmurer "J'espère juste que je vais pas encore tomber dans la Basse-Fosse".

L'instant suivant, il n'y avait plus rien devant lui et les alarmes se remirent à sonner. Il pouvait voir Snape marcher vers lui, accompagné de Rusard qui se cramponnait à son balai.

"Alors, c'est ça la cavalerie ?"

FIN

*tabayo, adj. originaire d'un patois perdu quelque part entre la Loire et la Vendée, synonyme : fou.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 1400

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 023) "J'attendrai."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : A (16) (Émotion) exaspération

"Crossovers donnés par son voisin - Uniquement des crossovers HP" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Harry Potter / Les annales du Disque Monde (Discworld)


	34. Trésors et Dragons

_Trésors et Dragons  
_

* * *

Neville avait rencontré Luna pour la première fois en Septembre 1992. La petite fille semblait presque déplacée entre les murs de Poudlard, ses robes trop grandes flottaient autour d'elle, et ses cheveux étaient battus par le vent. Elle avait escaladé l'un des murets à moitié effondrés au coin des serres de botanique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, perchée là-haut ? lui avait-il demandé.

-Je suis un dragon."

La réponse était surprenante, mais Neville sentait que sa curiosité était piquée...

"Tu n'as pas tout à fait répondu à ma question, que fait un grand dragon perché sur un si petit muret ?

-Je défends mon trésor." Luna avait tapoté quelques pierres à côté d'elle.

"Bonne chance, ton muret est bien étroit pour pouvoir porter tout le trésor d'un dragon.

-J'ai eu quelques petits ennuis pécuniaires ces derniers temps. Il y a pleins d'aventuriers qui s'arrêtent pour discuter avec moi, ils me déconcentrent et pouf, l'instant d'après ils disparaissent avec des bouts de mon trésor."

Il sembla à Neville que la jeune fille fixait un point au loin, il tourna donc la tête pour voir un autre groupe de gamins qui semblaient rire d'elle. Quand il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle, le muret était vide.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 218

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 095) "Bonne chance."

"Défis anniversaires" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Neville Londubat, le 30 Juillet.

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Neville Londubas / Luna Lovegood

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - étroit

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Tu as déjà joué à être un dragon, tu défendais ton trésor ?


	35. Jeu de Rôle

_Jeu de Rôle  
_

* * *

Draco avait contemplé l'affiche avec une reniflement dédaigneux. A l'autre bout du bâtiment, Neville l'avait déchiffrée avec curiosité. Dans le but de resserrer les liens entre le personnel moldu et le personnel sorcier du Ministère, il avait été décidé d'organiser des soirées jeux. Il y aurait donc une soirée jeu de rôle d'organisée tous les vendredis soirs à partir de maintenant. La curiosité avait poussé Neville à faire de la place dans son agenda ce soir là pour venir prendre place à une table de jeu.

Elles étaient toutes larges et rondes et chargées d'un matériel aux allures complexes, elles étaient très éloignées les unes des autres et Neville se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes isolées dans une sphère de silence. Il ne restait que deux sièges de vide à la table, et Neville ne connaissait personne d'autres. Les autres joueurs se présentèrent, le maître du jeu commença à expliquer son rôle et en quoi allait constituer le jeu pour le reste de la soirée. Neville était plongée dans les explications, essayant de décrypter la logique du jeu.

Une nouvelle silhouette pénétra le cercle des joueurs, et prit place à ses côtés.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je suis en retard, fit un blond au regard hautain." On pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il n'était pas venu ici de gaité de cœur.

"Bonsoir, Draco.

-Bonsoir, Londubat. J'aurais dû m'attendre à te retrouver ici...

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te retourner le compliment. Tu as perdu un pari ?

-Je ne tiens pas à en parler."

Le Maître du Jeu recommença ses explications pour le nouveau venu. Neville observait. Peu à peu, Draco cessa d'être crispé pour se concentrer sur la partie. Le jeu commença, le rythme était plutôt lent le temps de comprendre comment l'histoire avançait, comment on pouvait jouer et quels étaient les intérêts des diverses actions. Il y avait un plateau qui représentait l'empire des elfes et des nains, et des pions qui étaient les leurs. Ils étaient une escadrille de nains envoyé par leur peuple pour résoudre un conflit avec les elfes. Les nains étaient attachés à leurs mines, et les elfes à la nature, et les forages violents des nains avaient provoqué le courroux de leur voisin.

Le jeu était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, et ses règles assez simple à apprendre. Neville ne voyait pas le temps passer, il ne lui semblait plus qu'il était assis en compagnie d'inconnus. Ils discutaient tous de stratégie, de ce qui leur restait à faire et de ce qui était leur intérêt. Ils riaient bien, se disputaient légèrement de temps à autre aussi. Draco semblait tout autant absorbé que lui dans l'univers du jeu.

L'heure raisonnable avait été dépassée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils décidèrent de mettre fin à leur partie pour la continuer la semaine suivant. Neville ne se sentait pourtant pas fatigué le moins du monde.

"C'était une bonne soirée Neville." Le blond salua les autres participants. "A la semaine prochaine."

Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait hâte de voir Harry et Ron le lendemain matin, dans une poignée d'heures, pour pouvoir tout leur raconter.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 520

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 013) "Désolé, je suis en retard."

"Défis anniversaires" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Neville Londubat, le 30 Juillet.

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Draco Malfoy / Neville Londubas

"The Character Boot Camp" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - escadrille

"Vérité ou mensonge ?" de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Tu aimes jouer à des RPG


	36. Valeur du soi

_Valeur du soi_

* * *

Il y avait des petits gars bien turbulents qu'il était devenu assez difficile d'ignorer. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter faisaient du bruit autour d'eux, et ce même avant l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cédric avait l'habitude maintenant d'entendre passer leurs noms à travers les chuchotements de l'école.

Personne n'ignorait jamais rien des aventures secrètes que vivait Harry Potter à Poudlard, ni du fait qu'il avait souvent transgressé le règlement tout en restant impuni. Cédric se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Dumbledore détestait renvoyer des élèves, mais Potter n'avait pas dû non plus se la couler douce avec la vieille McGonagall.

Il semblait bien qu'Harry ait besoin d'être l'exception à toute règle. S'il était impossible de survivre à un sortilège de mort, alors il fallait qu'un nourrisson terrasse un mage noir. S'il fallait que l'usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard soit sévèrement puni, Harry Potter s'en sortait avec une tapette sur les doigts. Aux yeux de Cédric, cette histoire sentait davantage la malédiction que le favoritisme, il fallait toujours que ce soit Harry Potter. A l'instant même où Dumbledore avait lu son nom sur le papier sortant de la Coupe de Feu, Cédric était persuadé d'entendre déjà celui d'Harry.

Il était donc assez étonné, alors que Noël s'approchait et que le bal faisait jaser toute l'école, de voir Draco Malfoy assis seul sur un banc en plein courant d'air. Tels les personnages principaux d'une histoire complexe, ils n'étaient que des ombres les uns pour les autres, et pourtant Cédric fit le choix de s'asseoir aux côtés du blond et d'entamer la discussion.

« Il est assez rare de te voir seul, Malfoy...

—Hum ? J'ai envoyé balader Crabbe et Goyle... Ça m'arrive souvent en fait, j'ai l'impression de me ramollir le cerveau quand je passe trop de temps avec eux.

—Je doute qu'ils soient très utiles pour te trouver une partenaire de bal, en effet.

—Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux pour ça, non. Pansy et moi avions un accord de longue date pour ce genre d'évènements. Tu n'as pas dû avoir trop de problèmes non plus ?

—Non, répondit simplement Cédric. »

Il ne tenait pas à parler davantage de sa relation avec Cho. Cependant, la réponse de Draco le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était évident qu'un Malfoy s'appuierait sur des alliances et des accords plutôt que sur des choses plus communes.

« Tu sais... Je ne tiens pas à te faire la morale. J'ai appris quelque chose cette année... Les personnes sont plus importantes pour ce qu'elles sont en elle-même, que les valeurs que tu peux leur attribuer. A chaque fois que tu rencontre quelqu'un, tu lui associe un certain nombre de préjugés, et c'est normal. Rien qu'en regardant les personnes qui sont dans cette cour devant nous, tu peux voir que certains sont plus jeunes que d'autres, qu'ils appartiennent à des maisons différents, et pleins d'autres détails. Ce sont ces détails qui définissent la manière dont tu vas vouloir te comporter envers eux la première fois que tu vas les rencontrer. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, et la première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, je n'ai pas vu les personnes que vous étiez vous. Ce que j'ai vu, c'est davantage ce que vous êtes, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, le Survivant, que qui vous êtes réellement. La vérité est que chaque individu qui soit est bien plus complexe qu'on ne peut l'imaginer, bien plus profond qu'on ne pourra jamais le découvrir. Ça vaut autant pour les personnes que tu rencontres tous les jours que pour toi-même. Toi aussi, tu es important. »

Draco resta silencieux.

« Tu peux choisir qui tu es. Ça ne tient qu'à toi de t'affirmer pour devenir qui tu veux être, ou de devenir ce que les autres pensent de toi. Peu importe ce qui se passe cette année, peu importe cette rivalité entre toi et Harry… Tu n'as pas besoin de te fustiger pour ce que tu impuissant à changer. La seule chose qui importe, ce sont tes choix. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 731

"La compétition des Drabbles" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Cédric Diggory

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 086) "Toi aussi, tu es important."

"Le challenge des 100 couples" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Draco Malfoy / Cédric Diggory


	37. Alerte, fortes chaleurs

_Alerte, fortes chaleurs_

* * *

Draco sentait qu'il ne serait bon à rien aujourd'hui. Il faisait chaud et l'été commençait à peine, il étouffait depuis l'aube et ne rêvait plus que de se débarrasser de ses robes d'uniformes. Potter avait encore fait parler de lui et toute l'école murmurait son nom, les filles se regroupaient et échangeaient leurs ragots avec une ferveur terrifiante.

Draco soufflait donc avec exaspération de cours en cours. La journée était longue et les professeurs ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'ils avaient en face d'eux une armée de zombis.

Tout en suivant son train de pensées, Draco se demanda comme le Professeur McGonagall pouvait bien supporter de porter une robe de sorcière aussi épaisse, au tissu lourd et à la couleur sombre. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler en dessous. Avait-elle toujours eu cet air sévère ? Et porté ces grosses robes de vieille anglaise bigote ? Elle avait pourtant bien dû avoir une jeunesse, et un joli corps à mettre en valeur…

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Pouvez-vous me dire quelle incantation il est préférable d'utiliser si vous souhaitez un jour transformer un pot en poisson ? »

Draco dévisagea la professeure avec des yeux exorbités. Il pria pendant quelques instants pour que la vieille McGonagall n'ait pas le moindre rudiment de légilimencie et perdit ainsi le peu d'idées claires qu'il avait encore. Il marmonna quelques bouts de phrases incompréhensible tout en espérant qu'elle ne le ferait pas trop languir dans son embarras.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je ne pense pas que puissiez même métamorphoser un grain de sable en grain de poussière en vous concentrant de la sorte ! Pourrais-je avoir votre attention, dorénavant, Monsieur Malfoy ? Et, avant que vous ne fassiez perdre des points à votre maison, de préférence…

—Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Draco pesta intérieure. La Gryffondor avait eu toute son attention, et c'était bien là son problème !

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 319

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 051) "Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 53 Couple (Draco Malfoy / Minerva McGonagall) Contrainte : Pendant un cours de métamorphose

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - pot

"The Choose Your Wand Challenge" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 9-10 pouces - minimum 300 mots


	38. À l'opéra

_À l'opéra_

* * *

Il y a de ces choses qu'un enfant ne peut découvrir par lui-même. Les enfants apprennent entre eux, en jouant. Ils apprennent avec leurs parents et les autres adultes, et même parfois à l'école. Ils apprennent très vite ce que sont les limites, les jeux et les explorations. Bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense, ils sont conscients de ce que signifient morale et responsabilité.

Du reste, ils ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes.

Luna se souvenait brièvement de sa mère, mais elle n'était plus qu'une ombre de son passé. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre et accepter son départ, mais quelque part, elle protégeait toujours jalousement ces souvenirs.

Il y avait de petites choses, à priori insignifiantes, qui l'avaient marquée. Elle se souvenait qu'un soir, elle était allée à l'opéra. Son père lui avait raconté qu'ils présentaient Don Giovanni, et leurs souvenirs s'étaient mélangés. Les robes des actrices sur scène, celles délicates des bourgeoises dans leurs loges, celle que portait Pandora. Elle se souvenait avoir décrypté les sous-titres, il affirmait qu'elle ne savait pas encore lire à l'époque. Sur un point pourtant, leurs versions s'accordaient : Pandora était rayonnant ce soir-là. Elle adorait l'opéra, et cette forme de magie qui naissait de l'art moldu en général. Luna cherchait cette magie, cette quintessence.

Elle attendait devant les portes de l'opéra, et aperçut Ginny de l'autre côté de la rue. Une petite foule se massait devant la façade imposante de l'immense bâtiment ancien. Luna comprit qu'elle n'osait pas s'approcher, et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre pour qu'elles puissent se mêler à la foule. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment elles en étaient venues à parler de ce détail. Elles étaient très proches depuis qu'elles avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Luna n'ignorait pas que, comme la plupart de ses camarades à Poudlard, Ginny avait utilisé ce surnom stupide. Elle devait aussi admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour les en empêcher.

Il avait fallu attendre les cours supplémentaires de défense au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour qu'elles aient une chance de se découvrir. Luna avait ensuite continué son petit bonhomme de chemin dans le monde sorcier, elle se forgeait sa propre route, et elle se moquait de savoir que celle-ci était tortueuse. La guerre avait été difficile, bien sûr. Il avait fallu se soutenir les uns les autres, qu'une bataille éclate soudainement dans l'école, ou bien juste qu'on reste sans nouvelles de ses proches pendant des mois.

Maintenant, la guerre était derrière eux, et ils avaient réussi à surmonter toutes ces épreuves et à rester ensemble, à rester unis. Luna avait été heureuse de prendre part à la résistance contre les Carrow, elle avait été heureuse de revoir ses amis et de pouvoir agir à leurs côtés. Elle avait été si heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Ginny…

Et puis elle avait été capturée par les Mangemorts. Elle s'inquiétait pour beaucoup de personnes, pour son père qui était seul à présent, pour Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient parti régler leurs affaires avec Voldemort en tête à tête, pour tous ceux qui résistaient encore à Poudlard, et pour Ginny.

Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Ginny et Ginny n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle… Elle se souvenait que son père lui avait dit un jour que « l'amour n'est pas un choix », et elle ne se blâmait pas de s'inquiéter autant pour lui que pour Ginny.

Il avait fallu attendre que les batailles prennent fin, celle de Gringotts, celle de Poudlard et toutes les traques aux Mangemorts qui suivirent. Il avait fallu attendre que Ginny et Harry se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'uns pour l'autre et que Ginny vienne la retrouver elle.

Luna ne pensait pas encore à cette époque qu'elle pourrait choisir de vivre avec son amie, mais à présent qu'elle lui tenait la main pour traverser le vaste hall et rejoindre les loges, pour l'initier à ses secrets, elle était plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été.

« Après toi, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte à Ginny. »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 680

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 035) "Après toi."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : C (15) Ecrire sur un spectacle

"Le Mois des Fiertés" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Ecrire sur le thème LGBT+ et 22. (dialogue) "L'amour n'est pas un choix."

"Le vol de défis" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Et si ... Luna Lovegood était lesbienne

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : [Défi 082 : F] Ecrire un yuri.

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement sur la diversité des personnages. - délicat

"The Choose Your Wand Challenge" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Un cheveu de Veela - Écrire sur un couple lesbien


	39. Little Whinging

_Little Whinging_

* * *

Minerva l'avait prévenu. Il n'y avait aucun lieu au monde où la magie se sentait moins à sa place. Little Whinging était de loin le quartier le plus désagréablement moldu qu'on puisse imaginer, et Sirius se rendait bien compte que la vie y était d'une banalité désœuvrante.

Voilà plusieurs mois maintenant que Lily et James étaient morts, et Sirius ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Il avait été avec Remus à l'enterrement, et depuis il surveillait la maison d'Harry histoire d'être sûr que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Aujourd'hui, il avait quelques affaires qui l'attendaient. Il était passé devant la 4, Privet Drive par habitude, faisant un détour avant de se rendre sur le lieu de sa nouvelle mission. Son patron venait d'acquérir des locaux pour ouvrir une chocolaterie, il avait trouvé un chocolatier qui acceptait de travailler pour lui, et Sirius devait s'assurer que les travaux avançaient bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre bévue de commise. Du travail d'homme de main, en somme. Après quoi il irait déjeuner dans le Londres sorcier avec son patron pour lui faire son rapport.

Il pourrait profiter de l'après-midi pour prendre son apparence de chien et faire la sieste sur le trottoir en face de la maison d'Harry.

Son patron, c'était Lucius Malfoy. Leur histoire avait commencé au lendemain de la mort de James et Lily, et Sirius avait bien failli le tuer quand il l'avait vu sonner à sa porte.

« Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ?

—Je suis désolé pour votre perte. Je tenais à le dire. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

Sirius avait voulu claquer la porte, mais il avait hésité à lui mettre son poing dans la figure d'abord. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on remue le couteau dans la plaie, il ne vivait plus que de la haine et de la rancœur. Il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit, quelque chose lui était resté coincé dans la gorge...

« Quelqu'un vous a trahis ! Je veux son nom ! » Cette simple phrase avait suffi à arrêter son geste. Il reconnaissait bien ce ton qu'utilisait le Serpentard. C'était de la rage, et il ne connaissait plus qu'elle dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Lucius était dans cet état, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il accepte de l'entendre.

« Severus était mon ami. Il est toujours mon ami... Je sais qu'il avait un accord avec l'Ordre du Phénix, il vous aidait en échange de quoi vous protégiez Lily et sa famille. Mais Lily est morte et Severus est dans un sale état. Je veux que celui qui est responsable de son état paye. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, Black. »

Sirius avait souri, de ce sourire étrange qu'un prédateur a devant sa proie quand il sait qu'elle ne peut plus lui échapper. Il avait appelé Remus, et avec l'aide de Lucius ils avaient monté le plan parfait. Peter avait bien essayé de s'enfuir. Il avait voulu créer la panique mais heureusement, Sirius n'était pas seul. Remus avait contenu ses sorts et protégé les moldus, et pendant ce temps-là, les griffes de Lucius s'étaient refermées sur le traitre.

Ils avaient remis Peter aux Aurors, et avaient veillés à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Quand était venu son procès, Peter avait bien essayé de sauver sa peau en disant tout ce qu'il savait. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas grand-chose. Lucius avait été l'avocat, celui qui l'avait fait condamner. Peter aurait dû écoper d'une peine d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, mais Sirius avait demandé à Lucius de tout faire pour qu'il reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur. Il ne méritait pas mieux pour avoir trahi sa confiance, pour avoir trahi Lily et James !

En travaillant pour Lucius, Sirius payait ses frais d'avocat d'une manière peu conventionnelle... mais c'était plutôt une forme d'entraide qui se poursuivait entre eux. Remus avait trouvé du travail, et ils étaient tous les trois en train de manigancer pour trouver une occupation lucrative à Severus...

Alors Sirius faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, et il en profiter pour faire un tour du quartier où vivait désormais Harry tous les matins et tous les soirs, et de temps à autre quand il pouvait, il venait faire la sieste sur le trottoir. Il s'assurait que les Dursley s'occupait bien de Harry, et il attendait qu'il fasse un pas de travers pour pouvoir les coincer et récupérer la garde de son filleul.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 746

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 010) "Je suis désolé pour votre perte."

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Enclos - Hippos - Little Whinging

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : E (12) Écrire au sujet de Peter Pettigrew qui va à Azkaban

"Défis par thème (HP)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 4-1 Trahison : Ecrire à propos de quelqu'un qui est « poignardé dans le dos »

"Le drabble Tag (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 46 Couple (Sirius Black / Lucius Malfoy) Condition : Dans le monde moldu

"Prompt of the day" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Chocolatier


	40. Poussière

_Poussière_

* * *

Elle avait pensé que la vie de sorcière serait incroyablement divertissante, pleine d'aventures incroyables. De toute évidence, Parvati s'était trompée.

Elle avait eu du mal à se trouver une occupation en sortant de Poudlard, la guerre avait fait des ravages et la vie était devenue plus dure pour les sorciers, maintenant que les moldus développaient leur internet.

Au lieu d'aventures, elle était devenue vendeuse dans une vieille libraire moldue aux livres poussiéreux. Il n'y avait là rien de très divertissant.

Et puis Lavande était venue la voir, un jour. Elle aussi était ennuyée, son quotidien manquait du palpitant de la magie. Il fallait se cacher des moldus sans cesse et le monde sorcier ne cessait de rapetisser...

Elle lui parla donc de projets fous, de retrouver leurs copines, de partir sur les routes, à l'aventure. De retourner en Écosse, loin de tout et des moldus, là où elles seraient libres de pratiquer la magie, libre de faire tout ce qu'elles voudraient.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 161

"Drabble Tag / Femmeslash" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Lavande/Parvati (Après la mort de Voldemort.)

"Prompt of the day" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Livre

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages mineurs. Parvati Patil et « ennuyé ».


	41. Romance

_Romance_

* * *

La plus terrible question à se poser, c'est « Pourquoi ? ».

Severus le savait. Pourquoi Tobias avait-il tant détesté sa mère pour ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi Lily devait être à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les Maraudeurs s'en prennent à lui ? Pourquoi cette maudite romance entre Lily et James Potter ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit qu'un maître corrompu par le pouvoir, et pourquoi fallait-il que Lily trouve la mort ?

Pourquoi n'amenait jamais de réponse, et toujours plus de douleur. Plus le temps et les questions passaient, et plus Severus sombrait.

Tous les résidents du château se posaient les mêmes questions. Pourquoi Severus était-il là ? Il était partisan de Voldemort, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

Pomona se demandait comme il avait pu changer autant. Elle se souvenait de lui, un garçon intéressant et prometteur. Elle l'avait vu arriver à Poudlard, comme bien d'autres élèves, et changer au cours des années, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu se transformer en cet homme aigri et sombre.

Ces « pourquoi » tournaient dans sa tête et la tourmentaient. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de s'immiscer dans la vie de ses collègues, mais quelque chose lui faisait dire que pour Severus, c'était différent. Elle était donc descendue un jour dans les cachots pour en apprendre davantage, et elle avait frappé à la porte du laboratoire de potion.

« Je suis occupé.

—Je ne pense pas, Severus. Ouvrez-moi. Vous savez à quel point je peux être obstinée, vous savez que même Minerva ne peut pas me tenir tête bien longtemps sur certaine question, et que je ne bougerai pas d'ici si vous me forcez à faire le siège de votre laboratoire. Ouvrez. »

Elle ne put ignorer les grommellements qui venaient de derrière la porte, alors que celle-ci était déverrouillée.

« Que voulez-vous, Professeur Chourave ?

—Severus, il y a des moments où je me pose des questions sur vous. Albus vous fait confiance et je suivrai son exemple. Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé quant à votre implication dans cette guerre contre Voldemort, et je ne vous poserai pas de questions. Je vous laisserai m'en parler quand vous serez prêts, et si vous le souhaitez un jour. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire la morale. Cependant vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de vos cachots de temps à autre pour venir prendre vos repas dans la grande salle, et pour sortir un peu dehors ! Je suis sûr que c'est inscrit sur la première page de votre maudit manuel de potion : rester enfermé toute la journée à côté d'un chaudron ne vous amènera à rien de bon !

—Très bien, Pomona. Je le ferais pour vous. Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis le Directeur de Serpentard, et non l'un de vos petits Poufsouffle.

—Alors comportez-vous comme tel ! »

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 489

"Prompt of the day" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Romance

"La compétition des Drabbles" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Pomona Chourave (Harry Potter)

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : 048) "Je le ferai pour toi."

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points à gagner (pas les points pour la coupe)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : A (44) (Dialogue) « Je suis occupé. »

"Construisez votre Zoo (Harry Potter)" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Rocher - Il y a des moments où je me pose des questions sur toi.

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : [Défi 062 : F] Ecrire sur male!slytherin x female!hufflepuff.

"The Character Boot Camp" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Camp d'entraînement des personnages mineurs. - arriver


	42. Quand le crime paie

_Note d'auteur_

* * *

Je n'avais pas envie de publier ce texte de la nuit du FoF parce que je le trouvais moyen, mais puisque me lecteurs ont rarement le même avis que moi sur mes histoires… je le laisse )

Thème de la 111è Nuit du FoF : Griffe.

* * *

 **TEDDY & ALBUS**

 _Quand le crime paie…_

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec force, claquant contre le mur, et faisant sursauter son seul occupant.

"Albus Severus Potter ! tonitrua une voix forte. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?!"

Albus se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cellule exiguë. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit son père qui vienne le chercher au Ministère de la Magie, puisqu'il travaillait au Bureau des Aurors, ou bien – et c'était encore pire que Ginny – sa grand-mère.

Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir débarquer Teddy. C'était pire que tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Parce que tenir tête à sa famille, il n'y voyait aucun problème. Mais tenir tête à Teddy ? Le grand Teddy qu'il essayait d'impressionner depuis qu'il était assez petit pour taper dans un ballon et courir dans un jardin ? Non. Le Teddy qui, depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de pratiquer légalement la magie et… disons, une autre forme de magie un peu plus physique, était l'objet de ses désirs ? Certainement pas ! Il resta muet.

"Écoute, enchaîna Teddy face à son mutisme. Je me moque que tu aies eu envie de te rebeller contre tes parents, la loi ou l'autorité tout simple. Et je me moque aussi du temps que tu passeras ici, mais tu vas me répondre avant que je ne convainque tes parents de te coller en vacances pendant tout l'été prochain, à aider Mrs. Londubat avec son jardin. Ça ferait passer dix mois de travaux forcés sur le ravalement de façade d'Azkaban pour une cure sportive de bien-être, crois-moi ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour te faire embrigader dans le trafic d'ingrédients de potions illégaux de l'allée des embrumes, et pourquoi tu t'es fait pincer bêtement avec ces griffes de dragon. Tu as une idée du prix et du pouvoir que ça a ?"

Albus se sentait tout à coup beaucoup plus honteux que rebelle. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déçu, et c'était bien pire que d'avoir à combattre ses parents.

"Tu veux recevoir une beuglante d'Oncle Charlie ?"

Albus leva enfin les yeux, tout paniqué, prêt à vendre tous ses secrets pour échapper à la peine capitale.

"Je me suis disputé avec Scorpius, un soir, et je voulais prendre l'air. En me promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai fini à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Y'a deux de mes anciens camarades de classe, ils étaient plus vieux que moi, un Serdaigle et un Serpentard, qui m'ont accosté. Je faisais juste de petites livraisons pour eux, rien de grave…"

Teddy haussa un sourcil, il ne semblait pas le croire. Albus ne disait peut-être pas toute la vérité non plus. Personne n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il y avait dans ses livraisons, mais il n'en ignorait pas la nature du contenu pour autant.

"Très bien."

Teddy frappa à la porte de la cellule, et lui fit signe de le suivre. L'Aurore en place les laissa sortir. Il y avait un silence de mort jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent l'ascenseur du Ministère, et rejoignent la sortie. C'était une longue marche.

Une fois dehors, Teddy se retourna et lui sourit doucement.

"J'ai déjà négocié avec ton père, mais c'est la dernière fois que je te sauve la mise, d'accord. Tu as eu chaud au cul cette fois-ci ! Au lieu de te la couler douce cet été, tu iras en Roumanie rejoindre Charlie avec moi, pour faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Comme ça tu comprendras un peu plus quelles sont les conséquences de tes actions…"

Teddy n'eut pas vraiment le temps de terminer son sermon qu'Albus se précipita sur lui, le remerciant encore et encore, et le serrant très fort.

"C'est bon, lâche-moi ! J'ai quand même convaincu ton père de te punir, t'es pas censé m'être reconnaissant, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant, je t'invite à dîner. Il faut qu'on bosse sur un plan infaillible pour que Scorpius vienne avec toi, non ?"

Albus hésita à répondre. Il rêvait de se retrouver seul avec Teddy, mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin du soutien de son ami. Et de lui demander pardon aussi : après tout, il l'avait prévenu pour cette affaire, et lui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

* * *

Ce texte est également une participation aux défis de la Gazette suivants :

 **\- Couples donnés :** Teddy Lupin / Albus Severus Potter

 **\- Défis par Thèmes :** Révolution – Écrire sur une rébellion

 **\- Construisez votre Zoo :** Ministère de la Magie


	43. Bizarre et Bizarre

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 111 nuit du FoF, pour le thème _midi_.

* * *

Bizarre et _Bizarre_

* * *

Bill se sentait un peu bizarre, on était mercredi, midi, et il attendait que son fils sorte de l'école. Fleur avait demandé à ce que Louis aille à l'école en France, pour garder un lien fort avec sa culture et pour compenser le fait qu'ils vivaient tous encore en Angleterre.

Bill se sentait bizarre, non pas parce qu'il était en Bretagne et qu'un vent doux soufflait sur le parvis, mais parce qu'il était l'un des seuls hommes au milieu d'une assemblée de femmes.

Quelqu'un vint ouvrir la grille au bout de quelques instants d'attente, et les enfants commencèrent à sortir sous la surveillance des adultes, rejoignant leurs familles ou ceux qui étaient seulement chargé de les ramener chez eux.

Louis ne passait pas inaperçu, avec son sang de Vélane, au milieu de cette masse de petits Moldus. Il semblait toujours plein d'énergie, et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Des fleurs.

"Tiens Papa ! C'est pour toi et pour Maman ! Ce sont des fleurs de _Bau-hi-nia_ , articula-t-il avec application."

Il sembla à Bill que, malgré ses cicatrices, certaines femmes étaient déçues d'entendre qu'il était pris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

— On a appris à lire un _herbier_." Le petit garçon ne connaissait ce mot qu'en français, et Bill fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne pas perdre le fil.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de l'école en marchant. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, mais ils attendaient seulement d'être seul à un moment, hors de vue, pour transplaner de retour au Cottage aux coquillages.

"On devait lire les noms des plantes dans le livre, mais ils ne sont pas écrits dans notre langue. C'est une langue qui est montée au ciel.

— Une langue morte, sourit Bill.

— Oui ! Et après on est sorti dans le jardin à côté de l'école et on devait reconnaître des fleurs et des arbres. Mais c'est pas toujours facile, ronchonna le garçon."

 _Et encore, c'est un petit jardin moldu. Attends d'entrer dans les serres de botaniques de Poudlard, et tu verras si c'est facile de se faire agresser par un filet du diable,_ pensa Bill.

"Papa ?

— Oui ?

— Tu sais, chuchota Louis, je suis un peu… _bizarre_. Mais heureusement, j'ai trouvé des amis qui le sont autant !"

Bill s'arrêta net. Il y avait des sorciers dans cette école ? C'était impossible ! Est-ce que son fils avait parlé de la magie ? Ils avaient pourtant passé des heures à lui expliquer que c'était interdit, et pourquoi c'était dangereux. Le secret universel de la magie n'était pas toujours simple à garder… Il sentait les ennuis poindre, et des douzaines de scénarios défilaient dans sa tête, incluant des envoyés du Ministère et une Fleur hystérique… Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder si facilement à sa femme !

Il intima à son fils de se taire, et regarda rapidement à gauche et à droite avant de les faire transplaner tous les deux en un instant.

"Papa ! s'écria Louis, un peu vert, tu aurais pu prévenir !

— Désolé mon cœur." Il s'agenouilla devant son fils, et le fixa avec un air sérieux. "Maintenant, raconte-moi tout.

— Eh bien, on jouait au ballon avec Clémentine et Antoine, et le ballon est allé du côté des grands. Il y a des garçons qui nous l'ont rapporté, ils s'appellent James et Charles, et ils sont anglais eux aussi !"

Bill poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se mit à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ?

— Rien, j'ai seulement hâte que tu racontes ton aventure à ta maman, rit-il, et de voir sa tête."

* * *

Ce texte est également une participation aux défis de la Gazette :

 **\- Prompt of the Day :** Bauhinia

 **\- Challenge Quotidien des Maisons :** "Je suis un peu bizarre, mais heureusement, j'ai trouvé des amies qui le sont autant !"

 **\- Construisez Votre Zoo :** Louis Weasley


End file.
